Si te caes ten cuidado de lo que te recibe
by Reika-chan93
Summary: Un beso robado durante un día de limpieza lleva a Eren a buscar una explicación a mitad de la noche en la habitación del Capitán Rivaille.(LevixEren- JeanxArmin - principales)
1. Cuidado con lo que te recibe

Hola! Esta es mi primer historia… :S Me hubiera gustado que no fuera un yaoi, pero es lo que salió :P Espero sus opiniones y críticas! (constructivas por favor) Que lo disfruten!

DISCLAINER: los personajes pertenecen al creador de Shingeki No kyojin.  
>Si caes ten cuidado de lo que te recibe<p>

Por orden del capitán Rivaille, su escuadrón debía limpiar exhaustivamente el castillo cada tres días (sin contar la limpieza habitual). Por desgracia para Levi, cada vez que se disponían a hacerlo debía tener con él a una persona que le ayudara con los lugares altos, y esta vez tocó el turno de Eren.  
>El joven debía cargar una pesada escalera a cada habitación para desempolvar los estantes altos (y en ocasiones también subía él para no dejar a Heichou como él único que necesitaba escaleras). Mientras Levi sacudía el aparador, lanzó el cuarto chistido desde que había empezado la jornada, y Eren comenzaba a fastidiarse.<br>-¿Acaso le molesta que sea yo quien lo acompañe?- dijo apenas.  
>Una de esas miradas mortales que solo el capitán sabía utilizar se clavó en Eren provocándole pánico, y por temor a una serie de golpes -que la experiencia le decía no iba a ser leve- soltó la escalera para cubrirse. Rivaille perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo junto con ésta.<br>-Auch…- Eren sintió además del terrible golpe un peso extra que apenas le permitió levantarse.  
>Continuaba quejándose cuando de pronto sintió una presión sobre la tela que lo protegía del polvo. Sobre sus labios se habían posado los del Capitán, quien no sin intención había caído sobre él e incluso había bajado su barbijo de tela.<br>Eren sintió, a pesar de los hilos finos que los separaba, que besaban su alma. El calor que aquella presión le provocaba era en cierto punto bastante agradable y le recorría no solo los labios, sino además todo el cuerpo.  
>- Ponte a limpiar, mocoso.<br>El despegue de los labios del capitán fue tan repentino que Eren no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.  
>-Eh… s-si señor…<br>-Tsch. No olvides poner en su lugar la escalera.- dijo el capitán mientras se retiraba.  
>Aun sin haberse levantado, Eren no alcanzaba a entender lo que había sucedido, El rojo cubrió su rostro y tocándose los labios creyó que podría quitarse aquel extraño hormigueo.<p>

Durante la cena apenas si habló, estaba aturdido. Por momentos el centro de sus mirabas llegaban hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el capitán, y contemplaba por momentos la manera en que aquel cenaba como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada.  
>Así transcurrió la cena y llegó la hora de dormir. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Eren no podía olvidar aquel repentino beso y sus labios no conseguían alejar la sensación que había quedado. Además… quería una explicación.<br>Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille, a punto de tocar. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Acaso importaba lo sucedido? ¿No sería mejor dejar eso de lado y hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó?  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?- la espalda de Eren casi se congela.<br>-Aa-a-h.. eeh…. Yo señor… creí…creí q usted ya dormía… pero me equivoqué… porque usted está fuera de su habitación.- La mirada del Heichou solo mostraba indiferencia- aah… así que mejor me voy…  
>La mano del capitán pasó rozando su cintura, ante aquel mínimo tacto Eren cerró los ojos esperando un segundo beso. El clic del picaporte lo volvió a la realidad: el Heichou abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.<br>-Tsch ¿Qué estás buscando, Eren? ya todos deben estar durmiendo, ¿y tú dices que viniste a ver si ya dormía?  
>- Es que… pensé que… pensé…- Levi lo tomó de la camisa y lo aventó bruscamente en el cuarto haciéndolo trastabillar. Una vez asegurada la puerta apagó la única vela de la habitación.<br>-Quiero dormir, y tu llegas en mitad de la noche, con tu cara de bobo y dices q has venido a asegurarte de que lo haga -se saca el pañuelo y lo lanza al piso.- entonces… ¿qué debo pensar que estás buscando?  
>-Eehh- se-señ-or…. Lo siento…volveré al sótano…<br>-Acuéstate.  
>El joven obedeció casi sin pensar. Lentamente se acercó el capitán a la cama, y se posicionó encima de Eren sin tocarlo.<br>-¿Por qué tiemblas Eren? -dijo paseando su mano por el cabello de éste- No pienso hacerte daño.  
>Levi empezó de a poco a desabotonar la camisa de Eren, y cuando le descubrió el torso se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras lo recorría levemente con sus dedos, desde abajo. Apenas si lo rozaba, lo suficiente para dejar en él un ardor que no desaparecía.<br>Cuando llego de nuevo con sus manos al rostro, paso su índice por los labios del subordinado.  
>-Esta vez no hay tela, Eren.<br>-Lo se…. Señor.  
>Un adormecimiento precoz se apoderó de Eren. Ya podía sentir el cálido respiro de Rivaille y sus labios ya estaban listos para sentir nuevamente aquella rara pero excitante sensación. Sin notarlo empezaba a desearla.<br>-Cap…  
>El beso calló las palabras de Eren, y por cada segundo que pasaba la pasión empezaba a crecer, apenas se podría distinguir cuál de los dos era quien más lo deseaba. Una intensidad desbordante se apoderó de ambos, y ya no solo se trataba de un beso, las manos también formaban parte de aquel momento, y como si tuvieran vida propia empezaban a explorar cabello, nuca, espalda y torso. El capitán en cuanto pudo se deshizo de su camisa, sin soltar la boca de su prisionero. Un par de bocanadas de aire eran suficientes para dejar salir sus voces extinguidas.<br>En seco el capitán se detuvo.  
>-¿Q-que sucede? ¿Lo hago mal?- dijo Eren con una increíble inocencia.<br>Ante esto el capitán cubrió su rostro con su cabello para que Eren no viera su sonrojo ante la belleza tan pura que le dejó ver el menor.  
>-Niño… qué cosas dices… -desde el cuello Levi pasó su nariz- Hueles bien… Eren.<br>El capitán busco su mirada y aunque se acercó para besarlo se detuvo.  
>- Mañana como siempre será un día largo. Deberías dormir- el capitán se recostó y le dio la espalda.<br>Solo confusión había en la cabeza de Eren. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó:- Soy el primero en levantarse. Puedo despertarte mañana.  
>Sin quererlo Eren sonrió.-Sí señor.<br>Eren dio también la espalda. Desde el sótano no era posible ver la noche puesto que no había ventana y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad para verla antes de dormir.  
>Los brazos del Heichou lo rodearon por la cintura, y aunque tuvo mucho miedo de no poder dormir por los nervios, finalmente acabó por descansar con tremenda dicha encima. El cuerpo cálido y seguro del capitán Rivaille pegado a él le resultó la cosa más maravillosa que sintió hasta esa ocasión. <p>


	2. Los caballos pueden ser peligrosos

**Seguiré la temática del nombre de la historia (Si te caes ten cuidado de lo que te recibe), e incluiré otras parejas (aunque mi favorita es Ereri). Espero que les guste.**

**Disclainer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son del señor Isayama Hajime.**

-Oi, es hora de levantarse ya.

El sacudón y la voz nada dulce del capitán levantaron prontamente a Eren. Mientras se refregaba los ojos miró detenidamente al Heichou que ya estaba cambiándose. Se veía demasiado lindo por la mañana.

-¡No puede ser!  
>-¿Qué te sucede?<br>-Anoche… acabo de recordar. Hanji-san me dejó salir porque le dije que no me sentía muy bien y pensó que me caería bien el aire de la noche… pero volvería una hora después a cerrar la puerta. ¿Cómo voy a explicar que no estuve anoche? ¿Qué le diré?  
>-Debería golpearte por esto. Ven conmigo, ya se me ocurrirá algo.<p>

Llegaban juntos al sótano cuando encontraron a Hanji.

-¡Eren! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
>-Mayor Hanji… buenos días. Anoche…<br>-Que torpe soy… me dormí plácidamente y olvidé volver a cerrar la puerta. Te levantaste temprano.  
>-Tsch. Si serás inútil. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se transforma por la noche?<br>-¿Aaaaahhh? Pero ya ves que no pasó nada. –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente –Ey Eren, ¿qué dices si hacemos un par de pruebas juntos, si?  
>-Hoy no. Tú y yo tenemos pendientes. ¿O ya te olvidaste? Erwin vendrá hoy para resolver un par de detalles de la siguiente misión.<p>

La fortuna quiso que esa noche nadie supiera del pequeño encuentro de los dos, pero mientras Hanji y Levi se alejaban, Eren no podía dejar de pensar que nada sería igual.

El día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos: Rivaille estaba demasiado ocupado con sus colegas como para poner a sus soldados a limpiar, así que cada quién se ocupó de administrar su día.  
>Llegada la tarde un jinete apareció con un mensaje para el comandante y debía esperar para llevar unos informes.<p>

-¡Armin!  
>-¡Eren! -dijo el rubio acercándose a su amigo.- ¿cómo has estado?<br>-No me puedo quejar. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>-Traje un mensaje para el comandante. Ano… ¿tienes un momento?<p>

Eren asintió y se sentaron en las escalinatas del castillo. Conversaron un poco acerca de los días que no se vieron y un poco también de Mikasa, hasta que Armin cambió la expresión y dijo con seriedad:

-Eren, hay algo que quiero contarte… digo, eres mi amigo y a nadie más confiaría esto.  
>-Claro. Te escucho.<br>-Bien- Armin tomó un respiro y empezó:- luego de la caída de Trost, durante la pelea muchos soldados murieron. Entre ellos estaba… am…  
>-¿Quién?<br>-El amigo de un amigo. Y mi amigo el que sobrevivió quedó muy afectado: la primera noche no comió ni durmió en los dormitorios. Se veía muy mal. Quise acercarme y hablar en varias ocasiones pero se enojaba y decía que todo estaba bien. Días después nos tocó alimentar los caballos juntos y revisar las monturas.  
>Estuvimos en silencio mucho rato, pero no dejé de mirarlo y me temo que esto le molestó.<p>

-¿Qué miras? ¿Acaso te doy lástima?  
>-¿Eh? No... yo sólo…<br>-Entonces deja esa cara de perro abandonado. ¿Por qué me miras tanto?  
>-Quizá porque tú también la tienes.<p>

Hubieras visto su cara Eren, pensé que iba a golpearme.-  
>-Ese tipo; que mal carácter tiene.<br>-Volvimos a nuestra labor. Revisando las monturas encontré una cuyo cinturón parecía estar flojo, así que decidí subirme en uno de los caballos y probarla.  
>Apenas salí de las caballerizas un animal que se cruzó quizá, no vi qué fue, espantó al caballo y éste se levantó en sus patas traseras. A la segunda sacudida se rompió la montura y sentí que iba a caer.-<p>

Armin enmudeció. Parecía estar midiendo las palabras que usaría.

-¿Te sucedió algo malo? ¿Estás lastimado?  
>-No… tranquilo. Es que… ahora no sé si deba contarte.<p>

Eren puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Realmente estaba tenso.

-Si no quieres continuar no es necesario. Yo entenderé…  
>-¡No! No quiero guardar esto y solo en ti confío. –Eren sonrió y lo miró con atención- Antes de caer, mi compañero me sujetó. El caballo salió huyendo, pero cuando quise ir tras él no pude. Cuando miré a mi amigo… vi que estaba llorando. Quedé petrificado; al tenerlo tan cerca pude sentir el dolor que lo agobiaba y automáticamente lo sentí yo también.<br>-Imagino que ya no pudo contenerse.  
>-Eso no es todo. De pronto él… él… me besó. –Armin empezaba a enrojecer- Lo hizo fuertemente, sin bajarme al piso. Me oprimió a él sin dejar mi boca. Intenté apartarlo con los brazos, tiré de su ropa para que me soltara, pero no lo hacía.<br>-Armin… no tenía idea que eso te hubiera sucedido.  
>-No te asustes, Eren. En poco tiempo dejé de forcejear. Con su beso sentí que transmitía parte de su dolor y recordé a la persona que había perdido. Supuse que esa era su manera de mitigar la angustia, así que se lo permití. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y llegaban hasta mi boca. Fue un beso muy triste.<br>-Yo… no sé qué decir. ¿Qué pasó luego? Digo… cuando terminaron de… em…  
>-Sí. Cuando me soltó ya había dejado de llorar. No dijo nada, solo se fue. Estoy muy confundido, siento que no quiero volver a cruzarlo, y a su vez que quiero ir y estar con él. No entiendo nada. Esto fue hace tres días. Ni siquiera me mira.<br>-Sientes que quieres una explicación.  
>-Exacto. Am… Eren, te sonrojaste.<br>-¿Eh? Ya… es que…  
>-Lo sé. Te puse incómodo.<br>-Claro que no. Si no te escuchara sin juzgarte no tendría el derecho al título de mejor amigo.  
>-¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?<p>

Eren recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior, y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no se arrepentía tanto de haber encarado la situación.

-No se trata de qué hubiera hecho yo. Siempre he confiado en tu juicio, lo que elijas estará bien. ¿Sientes… algo por él?

El rubio miró con espanto a su amigo; lo que dijo fue con total seriedad.

-Esa es mi mayor confusión.

Eren abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.- Cualquier cosa que decidas tiene mi apoyo. No voy a darte la espalda cuando sé que me necesitas.-

Una seguridad absoluta calmó a Armin. Aquel abrazo descansó sus corazones fatigados. Unos pasos y un chistido los volvieron a la realidad. En seguida se pusieron de pie y saludaron al capitán.

-Lleva esto al encargado de tu escuadrón.  
>-Sí señor.<p>

Con una mirada y una sonrisa se despidieron Armin y Eren. Ya comenzaba la noche.

-Tsch. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Ve a ver si necesitan ayuda en la cocina.  
>-¡Sí!<p>

En tanto Armin regresaba se arrepintió un poco por no haberle dicho a Eren de la muerte de Marco, pero temía que si le dijera se daría cuenta de que la persona que lo había besado era Jean. "Ellos no se llevan, quizá se hubiera molestaba si sabía que se trataba de él."  
>Lo cierto es, que aunque le hubo contado bastante, Armin había omitido un par de cosas. Las emociones, las sensaciones de aquel momento todavía le provocaban un rubor extremo. Sus manos, enormes, acariciando su espalda; las propias pasando por el pecho de su captor, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos.<br>Antes de haber recordado a su compañero caído, dejó de resistirse en el momento en que descubrió el placer de aquel beso. ¿Cómo iba a contarle eso a Eren? Que el tacto y los labios de un hombre lo habían envuelto y desarmado de aquella forma. Perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo, y recorrieron con sus manos todo lo que el otro les permitió.  
>Sin embargo aún quedaba aclarar que tan real era aquel sentimiento y decidió enfrentarlo apenas se presentara oportunidad.<p>

-¡Eh! Levi, ¿por qué la cara? Hoy está peor que otros días.  
>-¿Has visto la tuya cuatro ojos?<p>

Desde la cocina Eren podía escuchar la conversación, pero más que eso, le incomodaba el hecho de que el Heichou podía verlo desde el comedor.

-¡Deja de chistar! No has dejado de emanar esa aura oscura que tienes.  
>-Que alguien me lleve la comida al cuarto.<br>-¿Aaaaahhh? ¿Qué crees que somos?  
>-Tranquila. No debe sentirse bien. Ve Rivaille. –Dijo Erwin.<br>Una vez que se retiró y se sirvió la comida, Erwin se dedicó en silencio a observar al escuadrón. Por suerte o por desgracia, Eren fue el primero en terminar.

-Eren, ya que terminaste ¿podrías llevarle al capitán su comida?

Eren sintió un súbito golpe en el pecho.- Eh… sí señor, como diga.

El joven sirvió una ración en un plato, llenó un vaso y lo puso en una charola. Luego se dirigió al cuarto del Heichou. Llegado a la puerta, sintió miedo de llamar y pensó que sería mejor dejar la charola en el suelo, tocar la puerta e irse. "¿Qué haré?"

-Escuché tus pasos hace rato –se oyó desde dentro- la puerta está abierta.

Casi haciendo malabares, Eren abrió la puerta y halló a Rivaille recostado en su cama.

-Le dejaré esto aquí –dijo el más joven acercándose a un mueble. Al ver que ni siquiera lo miró se sintió algo molesto, aunque también se hallaba preocupado y revolvía en su mente miles de preguntas: "¿se siente mal? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo más? ¿Está cansado...? ¿Ha pensado en mí?"  
>Finalmente prefirió no decir nada. Empezada a retirarse cuando Rivaille habló:<p>

-¿Qué significa para ti Arlet?  
>-¿Eh? Perdón señor, no entiendo a qué viene…<br>-Contesta la pregunta –dijo Levi levantando la voz.  
>-Es un amigo.<br>-¿Sólo eso?  
>-Bueno… quizá algo más.<p>

Rivaille se levantó encolerizado y cerró violentamente la puerta. Su respiración rápida puso los pelos de punta a Eren, quien no se atrevía a verlo.

-¡Explícate mejor!  
>-¡Es mi mejor amigo!<p>

El silencio casi fulmina el corazón de Eren.

-No quiero… volver a ver que lo abraces- dijo Rivaille al tiempo que abrazaba por detrás a Eren y pasaba sus manos por la cintura de éste hasta el pecho.-Si no soy yo, no quiero que abraces a nadie más.

El rubor y el temblor se apoderaron del más joven, que no sabía si debía contestar. Aunque el capitán es un par de centímetros más bajo que él, su respiración cálida movía a ritmo su cabello, aumentando su nerviosismo.  
>Con suma violencia Levi volteó a Eren y le estampó un fuerte beso. De a poco fue conduciéndolo hasta la cama, donde lo sentó para apreciar su rostro. Por primera vez pudieron ver claramente los ojos del otro; los verdes luceros de Eren se perdían entre un encantador sonrojo. Un nuevo beso, suave y delicado puso a Levi encima de Eren.<p>

-Debo… irme –articuló Eren casi adormilado- aún estaban todos en el comedor cuando vine.  
>-¿Y si te ordeno que te quedes?<br>-Yo… no podría… no quiero desobedecerlo.

Se miraron un poco más, deseándose. Finalmente Rivaille desistió:

-Vete. Seguiremos luego. No olvides arreglarte la camisa antes de salir.  
>-Sí señor.<p>

Aquello último sonó a invitación, pero sería difícil. O quizá no quiso decirlo así.  
>Hanji era la encargada de la llave del cuarto subterráneo donde Eren dormía. Ella cerraba, ella abría.<br>La noche se hizo larga para Eren. Quien sabe qué hubiera pasado y quien sabe qué deseaban ellos que pasara.  
>Y entre todo esto… ¿el capitán estaba celoso? <p>

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Muy sano? Esperen porque aún hay mucho pendiente :3  
>Fue más largo que el anterior. Una pequeña acotación: los caballos son muy peligrosos ( XD ). Dejen comentarios o siento que camino a oscuras :S ¡Saludos!<strong>


	3. Robar y sus consecuencias

**[Lamento haber tardado en subir el tercer capítulo pero es que no me he sentido bien, pasé por un momento difícil y no había vuelto a abrir mis escritos, me disculpo por quienes esperaban la continuación- y aparte me di con el formateo de mi máquina, y a éste fic no pude salvarlo, junto con otro que tenía de SebasxCiel T.T así que tuve que rehacerlo. ¡Mil perdones! U.U ]**

**Tercer capítulo: breve repaso de los anteriores: el Heichou y Eren han tenido un par de encuentros amorosos tras una caída inesperada y Armin ha confesado haber sufrido un pequeño "abuso" por parte de Jean y necesita explicaciones. Recordando esto pasemos a lo que sigue.**

**Disclainer: los personajes y el contexto usados en esta historia son de la serie Shingeki No Kyojin no son de mi autoría, pero la trama sí lo es.**

**Robar puede traer consecuencias severas**

Varias noches habían pasado antes de que Armin conciliara el sueño. Siempre se imaginaba yendo a pedir sus tan ansiadas explicaciones,y recordaba lo que aquella primera noche había conseguido en respuesta.

-Jajajajaja, oigan esto, no lo van a creer, jajajaja- reía a carcajadas Reiner entrando al cuarto.

-No seas tan exagerado, Reiner.

-Ehhh... ¿siempre así de simpático Jean?

-¡Reiner! ¿Qué piensas decir?-venía gritando Connie desde el pasillo.

-¡Ahaja! ¿De qué te molestas tú? Ven así no me dejes decir mentiras.

-¿A qué se debe tanta alegría Reiner?- preguntó Armin que junto con Jean ordenaba los cuartos del campamento.

-¡Un encuentro que no esperábamos cuando fuimos a preparar el desayuno con Berthold...

-¡Habla ya! No son necesarias las vueltas.

-Aaahh... a alguien le picó la curiosidad- miró sonriente a Jean.

Berthold reía conteniéndose.

-Estábamos entrando en la cocina, cuando escuchamos cuchicheos...

-¡Basta!-colorado hasta las orejas Connie suplicaba con ojos casi llorosos.

-Pero si no es nada malo...- lo tranquilizó Berth frotándole la afeitada cabellera.

-¿Van a contar?

-Jajaja, sí. Pero no porque me apresures. Bien...estábamos de camino a preparar el desayuno, cuando encontramos a nuestro pequeño compañero y a Sasha tratando de robar quien sabe qué cosa de la alacena más alta.

¡Los hubieran visto! Como ninguno de los dos tiene una gran altura, la subió en los hombros. Sólo por eso ya no podíamos dejar de destornillarnos de la risa, jajaja.

Armin rió- Debió ser muy divertido.

-Pero no termina ahí. Como pudieron escucharnos, Connie se asustó y quiso ver quién venía, jajajajaja...terminó por tirar a Sasha y ¡quedaron tendidos en el suelo! Jajaja.

Incluso Jean reía ahora, mientras que Connie enrojecía cada vez más.

-Pero tampoco termina ahí...-dijo Berthold mirando con calma al más pequeño.

-Así es... estábamos a punto de salir a reírnos de ellos a carcajadas, cuando al acercarnos vimos que la chica patata ¡le dio un beso! Jajaja, antes de que este cabezón reaccionara ella ya se había esfumado, ¡y con lo robado! Jajajajaja.

-¿Eso es verdad Connie? No deberías sentirte así de avergonzado, Sasha es una chica muy bonita.

-Sólo ten cuidado que cuando se casen tal vez no te deje nunca de comer, jajajaja- se burló Jean.

-N-no... no es eso... fue un accidente...-se defendió Connie bajando la cabeza.

-Yo no creo que lo fuera, el problema es que tú no sabes tomar la iniciativa... Convéncela- decía Reiner posando como si fuera un Hamlet a punto de recitar su parlamento- de que eres un galán, -los demás empezaban a reír- de que te dejarías comer por un titán solo para salvarla, de que le conseguirías mil hectáreas de patatas si ella así lo pidiera...

-Reeeineer... basta, jajaja, no podría hacer eso... soy un insecto y soy malo para las cosas del... am... de eso...

-Ehh.. problemas de autoestima-decía pasándole el brazo por los hombros- pero eres más tonto aún por no darte cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-No la besaste tú.

Connie quedó entre pensativo y apenado.

-Esas son estupideces- Exclamó Jean mientras le daba forma a un almohadón- Esa cosa solo sirve para traer problemas.

Armin lo miró fijo.

-¿Qué pasa Jean? Acaso tienes problemas con el amor?

-No. Solo me parece una estupidez.

Armin se le quedó mirando unos momentos, dejando de escuchar los consejos que entre risas Reiner recitaba a Connie. Lo miraba fingir que nadie más que él y su almohadón estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué Jean? -Voltearon en silencio al escuchar a Armin- ¿Por qué es una estupidez? N-no crees que alguien pueda... en verdad enamorarse?- cada vez más avergonzado Armin bajaba la voz y la vista.

Jean lo miró.

-Tal vez sea que está enamorado- bromeó Connie.

-Conmigo no van esas cosas.- sentenció Jean volviendo al tendido de la cama.

Armin se retiró luego en silencio, fingiendo no sentir que se le desarmaba el pecho, y la garganta le ahorcaba en un ahogo que no lo dejaría hasta que dejara salir en lágrimas el dolor que sentía.

No podía esto coincidir de ninguna forma con lo sucedido la noche en que pidió sus explicaciones. Y no importaba cuanto, ya no podría olvidarla.

"_Ya nada que tú no quieras..." _

¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquello? Y más aún...¿por qué aún después de lo que pasaba entre ellos Jean lo negaba de esa manera tan cruel?

Eren se encontraba esa misma mañana estudiando unos planos con Petra.

-Esto...no sé qué lugar sea. ¡Capitán!

Eren sintió el corazón salirle por el pecho. Los nervios se había vuelto cada vez más traicioneros, y lo asaltaban cada vez que el capitán andaba cerca.

Rivaille se acercó silencioso hasta ellos, y se quedó detrás de Eren a observar el plano, que apenas levantaba Petra y que forzaba al capitán a acercarse más.

Eren apenas se movía, ni siquiera podía prestar atención a las explicaciones del Heichou. Solo su aroma, la calidez que emanaba de él ponían su cabeza a delirar.

-Petra. ¿Podrías traerme una taza de café?

-Si señor.

El sonido de la silla arrastrándose para que ella saliera alertó a Eren. El calor que sentía casi se hizo visible.

-¿Te sientes enfermo...Eren?-le susurró el capitán al oído-Estás todo rojo...podría enviarte a descansar.

-N-no señor...e-estoy bien...

-¿Seguro?-le apoyó una mano en la cintura y Eren rápidamente se puso en pie y volteó hacia él.

-¡Si señor!

El heichou lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Aquellos nervios de novato...

-Te ves adorable así...-Sin pedir permiso lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él.- Eres como una especie de fruta prohibida...

-P-podría llegar...-Eren ya no reaccionaba.

Un beso fuerte para nada obligado le hizo perder cualquier miedo de quien pudiera llegar.

El aroma del heichou le parecía asombroso. Era único en su tipo, tan fresco y cálido a la vez...tan particular, tanto que no podría describirse. La suavidad en sus labios, la sensación acogedora de sus brazos dominantes. Todo le hacía perder el eje del mundo.

Levi lo soltó. Siempre con su expresión seria, que parecía no decir nada, pero que terminaba por decir todo.

-No debería ser secreto que tú me...

Los pasos poco audibles silenciaron al capitán. Liberó a Eren de su abrazo, y se sentó en una silla, esperando, como efectivamente pasó, que Petra llegara con su café.

-Eren- rió Petra- Tú también puedes sentarte.

Eren no se había movido de su sitio.

-¿Trajiste para los tres?

-Si capitán.

-Entonces ven y termino de explicarles el plano.

Eren sonreía tontamente, en un fracasado intento por no hacerlo.

-¿Sucedió algo bueno Eren?-preguntó Petra.

-Quizá... -se adelantó el capitán sin dejar de mirar el papel-quizá se robó algo por ahí, y disfruta el no saberse descubierto.

Unas risas de Petra, y las siguientes explicaciones de Levi, siguieron a esto, pero Eren solo deliraba en deseos y en repasos de su beso.

Y en su mente, solo deseaba haber robado una cosa; la única que le importaba y la única que deseaba que fuera a lo que refería Levi: el corazón de su heichou.

**Espero que les haya gustado. En verdad pido disculpas por la tardanza, y porque seguramente notaron un cambio de estilo en mi escritura. Respecto a eso solo me defenderé diciendo que mi estado de animo y mi propia persona sufrieron muchos cambios a los que no puedo acostumbrarme aún. Prometo mejorar para la próxima. Más que nada no quería dejarlos con la intriga de qué sucedió con la parejas que iba armando. Se hizo algo largo, pero no quise cortarlo más de lo que ya lo corté.**

**Una vez más me disculpo, y acepto sugerencias y comentarios.**

**Trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, los viernes si es que nada extraordinario sucede (tampoco es que será muy extenso, pero hasta que la termine). **

**¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Regalar una flor

**Regalar una flor**

Todas las noches, sin que las casualidades lo impidieran, Jean y Armin tenían encuentros minados de lujuria, donde unir sus cuerpos era la única satisfacción ante aquel mundo rodeado de muros y bocas esperando llenarse de sangre humana.

Armin no podía deshacerse del vínculo que aquella noche le había dejado marcado aquel tipo siempre molesto, engreído hasta el hartazgo, y con cara de caballo. Y la memoria se lo traía al presente cada vez que podía...

_Luego de haberse desahogado con Eren, Armin observó durante la cena a Jean, tratando de no hacerlo pero que lo hizo solo más notorio._

_Apenas vio que salía lo siguió. Comenzaba a cruzar el umbral cuando un brazo lo jaló y lo llevó a rastras hasta el cobertizo._

_-¿Qué te traes? ¿Quieres una venganza por lo que te hice el otro día?- gritaba Jean mientras lo empujaba contra la pared._

_Armin lo miraba espantado._

_-Yo solo... ¡quiero saber! ¡Quiero saber por qué!_

_-¿Por qué qué?_

_-¡¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE?!_

_Jean quedó en silencio. ¿De verdad podía contestar eso? Si casi sentía que la culpa era de Armin, después de todo era él quien siempre lo buscaba. Pero... ¿y si lo había hecho por pura gana? ¿Sin motivo...? De todas maneras se le cruzó por la mente el no lastimarlo. Siempre ponía esa carita de niño abandonado, y sus ojos cristalinos eran propensos a llenarse de lágrimas._

_-No sé... tal vez porque fuiste el único que se percató de que no estaba bien..._

_-S-solo debías decirme que no estabas bien... lo otro..._

_-Pero... si me ayudó.- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en Jean.- No solo que te preocuparas...tambien el beso..._

_Una mirada perdida en la oscuridad y una caricia que se convertía en cariño._

_-¿Q-qué... qué piensas.. hacer?_

_-Ya nada que tú no quieras..._

_Desbordado por la inquietud y el desconcierto, Armin apenas si podía distinguir el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar._

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

_Jean no espero ni la menor respuesta. Sus manos ya recorrían sin permiso el cuerpo del rubio y su boca se encargada de silenciar cualquier protesta o aceptación. La ropa, que le parecía altamente incómoda, era retirada por él con sumo cuidado. Absolutamente nada que no quisiera tocar o saborear. En su delgada timidez, Armin recorría con iguales ansias la sensación de un roce tan íntimo. Se dejó hacer con sumisión hasta que sus lágrimas le entregaron todo de su persona a un captor decidido a no dejarlo escapar._

_Entre jadeos y caricias arrinconadas a la estorbosa incomodidad del heno para los caballos, se declararon uno y así pactaron sin cruzar palabra un encuentro cada noche, que venía luego de una larga indiferencia terminada con la luz del día._

De esta manera recordaba Armin, completamente avergonzado, el primer encuentro de ese tipo con Jean, a quien empezaba a amar hasta perderse en el mundo que no permite la gravedad.

_Tocar las nubes_, se decía.

Sin embargo a esto le sobrevino una ligera tragedia, no olvidada ni ocultada, que se materializó en una sola palabra.

Estaban ambos en pleno acto. Jean encima del rubio, sujetando su cintura con delicadeza, llenando con su esencia el interior de su compañero.

Apenas acababa cuando dijo su nombre..._"Marco..."_

Aunque en ocasiones sentía que alucinaba, Armin no podía haberse equivocado. En verdad había dicho ese nombre.

Los ojos desorbitados de ambos, del que se equivocó y el del que escuchó lo que no debía escuchar.

-¿M-marco?

-T-te puedo explicar...

Un empujón y la levantada rápida de sus ropas. Armin desapareció del cobertizo antes de que Jean pudiera decir algo más.

En tanto en el castillo el escuadrón se hallaba en silencio reunido en el comedor.

Petra juntando los dedos con nerviosismo. Casi parecían esperar un parto.

-Tal vez... hoy no se sentía bien...

-Enloqueció de una vez y para siempre. Todos sabíamos que pasaría.

-¡Aurou!

-¿Qué? Solo dije lo que nadie quiere decir.

Eren observaba todo con ojos de quien ve por primera vez la aurora boreal, mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad.

-¿N-no suele hacer eso?

-Si el capitán Levi no se levanta para presionarnos para limpiar el castillo, entonces debe tratarse de alguna enfermedad muy grave.

-¿Te parece, Gunter?

Todas caras pensativas. Levi no había salido de su cuarto desde la mañana, y sólo había salido temprano y había vuelto a encerrarse.

-¿Ya pasó todo un día encerrado, deberíamos obligarlo a salir?

-¡Peeerooo...! ¡Ereeen! ¿Cómo vas a proponer algo así?

-Mayor Hanji, que bueno que regresó.

-Si lo que oí es cierto, entonces no tienen que molestarse. Hay antecedentes de eso.

-Usted lo conoce desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad mayor? ¿Está segura de que no debemos hacer nada? Podría estar enfermo, o muerto...

-¡Gunter-san! Él NO está muerto... hace un rato volví a su puerta... y se escucha como si cortaran papel. Además... hoy me contestó cuando le pregunté si quería algo, y sólo dijo que estaría ocupado, y que él llamaría si nos necesitaba.

-Tranquila niña-sonreía la de lentes- Hay que esperar a que se desocupe. Mientras... ¿limpiaron el castillo?

Caras que cambiaron a modo espanto. Sin la presión del capitán ninguno había hecho el trabajo minucioso de limpieza, y la noche no era buena para las exigentes medidas del capitán.

-Más de uno recibirá mañana una patada inolvidable- canturreó Hanji mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Tal como lo había predicho Hanji...

-¿Creen que porque no estuve para patearles el culo ayer no debían limpiar?-La gran vena en su frente casi parecía cobrar vida de un momento a otro- Ya que no sólo no limpiaron, hoy les toca limpieza y cincuenta vueltas alrededor del castillo-dio media vuelta- Hasta que no vengan a mi escritorio y me muestren una puta ampolla, no les permitiré comer. ¡Eren!

-¡Señor!

-Ven conmigo.

Eren caminaba en silencio siguiendo el eco de los pasos fuertes del capitán. Entraron ambos en su cuarto. Una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa, y un montículo de papel picado que sobresalía del cesto al lado de la mesa de luz.

-Levanta la bolsa y llévala al sótano. No pierdas el tiempo en ver nada. También para ti es la orden.

En silencio levantó la bolsa, que le resultó bastante liviana para su tamaño. Al voltear para salir, se encontró de frente al capitán.

Levantó este con delicadeza el cabello de su frente y lo miró, sin haber bajado el tamaño de vena.

-Solo cuando vayas a dormir. ¿Oíste?

-S-si...- Segundos de mirarse a los ojos, hasta que el capitán lo alejó.

-Retírate.

La mañana fresca de rocío dejó en las flores un bonito perlado. Sasha había recibido antes de levantarse, en la puerta del cuarto compartido unos tímidos tulipanes, que aunque mal atados con una cinta improvisada, tenían su nombre en una tira de papel adherida a ella.

No se atrevió a preguntar a nadie, ni a suponer de quien habían llegado.

Pero si las admiró largamente, probándoselas en el cabello y sintiendo su aroma.

Y no sólo ella había recibido flores. Unas camelias envueltas en unas cintas de tela desbordaron la habitación de los muchachos. Esta vez al lado de la cama de Armin.

-¿Qué clase de mujer entra a un cuarto de hombres sin ser vista?-renegaba Reiner mirando las flores.

-Al menos no fue un titán lo que entró...-declaraba Connie.

Jean miró largamente las flores y el rostro de Armin, preguntándose de quien podrían haber llegado.

Entrada la noche, el escuadrón de Rivaille se repartía exhausto entre los cuartos.

Luego de un baño Eren se desplomó en su cama. El sótano siempre se veía frío y oscuro, pero la cama era sin duda su mayor tesoro.

Recordó la bolsa cuando ésta sonó. La acercó a él, y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Un ramo bellísimo de flores de origami.  
>Eren quedó maravillado con la delicadeza y el detalle de las minúsculas y perfectas flores que lo componían. Una nota dentro de la bolsa.<p>

_Usé toda la noche para pensar. Pensé en la oscuridad de tu sótano y pensé en qué_

_podía hacer para que no se viera tan sombrío._

_Para ti._

_Levi_

Una emoción desesperada y unas ganas de correr a abrazarlo y quizá más, recorrieron al ojiverde. Esa noche casi no pudo dormir, pensando en la simpleza de regalar una flor, pero tambien en el impacto incomparable que tienen para el que las recibe.

**Con esto siento que me fui lejos con JeanxArmin. Me gusta la pareja menos que la de ErenxLevi y sin embargo creo que escribí más de ellos. No me pregunten por qué xD.**

**Gracias -! en verdad es bueno escuchar que alguien me envía ánimos :) y saber que la historia tiene lectores :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y como ya dije, ¡esperen la continuación!  
>Lamento haber tardado… Estaba sin computadora u.u<strong>


	5. Aquello que es mío

**5. Aquello que es mío**

La luna se veía espectacularmente grande. Iluminaba los campos que rodeaban el campamento, y los bosques que solían servir de campo de entrenamiento.

Jean había querido hablar con Armin todo el día, pero su orgullo en parte no se lo permitía. ¿Quién era él para darle explicaciones? ¿Debía? Además… si recibió flores de alguien más, entonces podría estar siendo engañado, y quizá, así con esa carita que no rompe un plato, estaría burlándose de él. Juzgando por la leve sonrisa que tenía el rubio cuando vio las flores debía querer mucho a esa persona.

_Soy un verdadero tonto. ¿Pero quién carajos será? _

A pesar de esto, se notaba que Armin tenía la sonrisa triste. Jean lo notaba. Quería en verdad hablar con él. No había vuelta atrás, él necesitaba preguntar.

Como de costumbre, Jean había interceptado a Armin luego de la cena, antes de llegar a los dormitorios.

-No creas que te he perdonado aun.

-Solo quiero que me digas quién te envió las flores.

-¿N-no me las enviaste tú?

-A mí con inocencias no- sujetó a Armin por los brazos contra la pared. Se veía bastante irritado.

-¿Con qué derecho te crees de preguntarme eso? ¡ME LLAMASTE MARCO ANOCHE! ¿En él… piensas cuando estás conmigo?

-No me has respondido, ¿estás con alguien además de mí?

-¡Estás en una falta enorme! Todavía ni te he reclamado lo que dijiste el otro día… en el cuarto con los demás…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De… que el amor es una estupidez, y que eso no iba contigo… ¿entonces qué es? Solo… ¿me usas? Te quitas las ganas… y solo eso. Yo no quiero estar así. Yo… ¡yo si siento algo por ti!

Jean quedó en silencio.

-Y yo…

-Señores…-Saliendo de la oscuridad apareció el comandante Erwin -No es horario para que estén fuera de sus dormitorios.

-Perdón Señor-Armin empezaba a retirarse cabizbajo.

El comandante lo sujetó del brazo -Armin. Quiero hablar contigo.

A Jean no le gustó para nada ese agarre de su superior. Pero nada podía decir. Se retiró siendo observado con tristeza por Armin.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, señor?

Erwin levantó el mentón del más pequeño y le sonrió amable.

-Cambia la cara.

Jean se había detenido unos instantes a mirar a hurtadillas. _"¿Quién carajos se cree este tipo?"_

_-_Es que…

-Tranquilo, vamos a conversar en el estudio.

-_Así que… éste era._

Todavía en otro mundo se hallaba Eren. Desde que se levantó se puso una de las florecillas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sintiendo que tenía en su poder parte de su propio corazón.

Le preguntaron los del escuadrón que si era obra suya, y se limitó a decir que era un regalo de alguien a quien quería mucho. Con sumo brillo en los ojos hablaba de ello a todo el que le preguntara, y la sonrisa y el orgullo se le habían adherido también.

Se cruzó con el capitán un par de veces; la primera en la mañana cuando fue a llevarle café a él y Mike y Hanji cuando se encontraban estos en el estudio. Erwin había sido el único en retirarse, pero antes había hablado a solas con Rivaille. Luego lo vio durante el primer entrenamiento de la mañana y por último y _por desgracia_ en la cocina cuando él y Erd se hallaban preparando el almuerzo.

En las primeras dos ocasiones Eren le había sonreído esperando quizá una respuesta mínima. Pero él y su agria expresión no podían darle lo que deseaba.

Esto tenía algo triste al ojiverde, aunque tenía muestras tan grandes con él en la intimidad, fuera era todo lo opuesto.

-Al menos… hubiera sonreído…

-¿Dijiste algo?- Erd lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, había dejado su labor de pelar patatas.

-N-nada…

Entró en la cocina con cierto sigilo y los ojos cerrados Mike Zacarius, sin duda persiguiendo un olor.

-El capitán… está por aquí.

Erd rió. –Se le averiaron las fosas nasales.

Se acercó olisqueando el aire, hasta dar con Eren. Pasó su nariz por el cuello de este, su mejilla, y finalmente su bolsillo. Le sacó la flor y la olió también.

-A-ah… señor, eso es mío.

-¿Estás seguro? Huele como a Rivaille.

Eren enrojeció. –No… está mal… eso… eso es mío.

-¿No lo has visto por aquí? Creo haber descubierto algo y tengo que comunicárselo. Se fue hace un rato del estudio y no ha regresado.

-Por aquí no ha pasado.-respondió Erd un tanto molesto por la manera en que se había acercado a Eren.

-¿Estabas buscándome?

Levi miró a Eren casi despectivamente.

-El aroma… no puedo equivocarme.

Estaban ya todos sentados a la mesa, incluido el capitán, esperando el almuerzo.

No habían terminado de servir cuando el Capitán habló:

-Mike… eres… de los mejores soldados de la humanidad, ¿cierto?- este lo miró extrañado-Hmp…. Petra, trae dos equipos.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué señor?

La miró apenas y esta corrió a traerlos.

Rivaille le entregó uno a Mike y se puso el otro.

-Quiero ver.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando casi sin respirar. ¿En qué pensaba?

Mike dudó unos instantes, pero no podía desobedecer.

Rivaille se paró firme y le aventó la cuchilla a su rival.

Esta vez ya todo el mundo se había asustado. Las navajas del equipo de maniobras eran lo suficientemente filosas como para partir en dos a una persona sin mayor esfuerzo.

Mike se lo devolvió, y empezaron un peligroso duelo con aquellas mortíferas armas, pegando y devolviendo navajazos, hasta que Rivaille dio con la carne de su contrario.

Lo había lastimado y este empezaba a ponerse pálido. Había solo rozado su brazo, pero fue suficiente para que empezara a sangrar.

-¡Rivaille! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Además de Hanji, el resto del escuadrón pedía lo mismo.

A pesar de eso estaba ensañado, continuaba atacándolo, quería seguir e incluso su expresión lo decía. Un levante de su cuchilla cuando Mike se hallaba en el piso y tuvieron que detenerlo entre sus subordinados.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Le enseñaré lo que es meterse con lo que no es suyo!

Bajó el filo violentamente para zafarse y terminó por lastimar justo a Eren, que había reaccionado poco antes, pero no lo suficiente.

Una marca completa atravesaba su pecho.

De inmediato se llevaron a Eren y a Mike, y solo Levi quedó, atónito por lo que había sucedido, mirando las manchas de sangre en su ropa.

_-Estúpido…_

Le vino a la mente su conversación con Erwin en la mañana.

_-Pase en la noche a ver a los escuadrones en el campamento. Tenía que avisar sobre lo acontecido._

_-Para eso están los mensajeros-Rivaille lo miró de reojo._

_-Tenía que hacer otras cosas-sonrió-no me costaba nada llevar eso de paso. Ahora mismo voy a regresar.  
><em>_-¿Vuelves? –Levantó una ceja- últimamente vas mucho. ¿Qué hay de interesante en el campamento?_

_Erwin sonrió._

_-Algo que solo a mí me importa._

_-Bueno… pero no olvides que el que tú pienses eso no lo vuelve real. Podría siempre haber alguien más a quien le importe lo que crees que solo tú consideras valioso._

_No lo había pensado así. A él le importaba y punto. _

_-Si hay alguien más interesado, solo habría que quitarlo del camino. _

_Se levantó y salió del estudio de Levi._

_-Quitarlo del camino… que mierda hago siguiendo tus palabras, Erwin… -_se tomó la cabeza antes de calmarse. A pesar de todo, las ganas de matar a Mike no se habían ido.

¿Por qué se le ocurrió acercarse a Eren de esa forma? Estaba… tan cerca de él…

_-Estúpido… por perder la cabeza por algo así…_

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo! Espero que les guste, opiniones, dudas y sugerencias en comentarios por favor!  
><strong>

**Jejeje, mi Armin es todo un rompe corazones xD  
>Y de qué hablar de hombres perfectos, suponiendo que existen deben estar escondidos para que no los acosen las mujeres xD<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios! :D Me animan mucho!**


	6. Recuerdo Un hombre muerto

**6. Recuerdo. Un hombre muerto (parte 1)**

Con golpeteos desesperantes de sus pies Jean llenaba de sonidos el comedor aquel mediodía.

Por la noche no había podido dormir, escuchó incluso cuando Armin regresó al dormitorio, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

_Tal vez… lo hace con el comandante cada vez que viene…_

_Maldición… _

¿Por qué tenía que pensar esas cosas? Armin no podía ser así, él… no era de ese tipo.

No podía esperar la noche para saber qué había pasado con Armin y Erwin. Se acercó a su mesa y, delante de todos en el comedor, se lo llevó a las caballerías.

-Dime… por favor… Necesito que me digas.

-Jean… no hay nada que decir…

-¿Tú y él no están juntos?

Armin negó con la cabeza.

Jean dio un golpe a la pared.

-¿Soy un estúpido verdad?

-N-no digas esas cosas…

-Sí… si lo soy- la voz de Jean empezaba a quebrarse y se sujetó de la cintura de Armin, sentándolo junto con él en el suelo. Lo miró profundo -yo… yo también, siento algo por ti.-El corazón de Armin se aceleró -Te quiero… te quiero desde que te preocupaste por mí. Pero… no puedo aceptar eso… por Marco…

De nuevo ese nombre. Una opresión dejó sin aire al rubio. Sabía que si lo escuchaba tal vez no resistiría...

-Puedes…desahogarte.-Jean lo miró y se acurrucó en las piernas de él.

-Nos amábamos. Es su recuerdo el que no me deja avanzar…

HH

_-Marco… -Jean se dejaba hacer sin mayores reclamos. _

_Marco era del tipo de persona con la que se sentía siempre protegido, observado, contenido._

_Desde que se conocieron, Jean notó en él cierta tonta bondad. Era de esos que ven lo bueno hasta en un Judas, que podría atribuirle, a cualquiera, habilidades casi invisibles y que podía decir lo que pensaba sin dificultades o vergüenzas._

_-Jean…sabes que te amo._

_-I-idiota- le decía avergonzado._

_-¿Tú no sientes lo mismo por mí?-lo abrazaba._

_-Claro que siento… siento todo por ti…_

_Cada beso que le daba, le hacía olvidar el podrido mundo que rodeaba los muros. No había temores con él. Y sus ojos, para nada de un color especial, irradiaban la mayor de las ternuras, una inocencia clave._

_-Te amo… Marco._

HH

Jean estaba llenando de lágrimas a Armin, y este a su vez lloraba de verlo así.

-Armin… yo… - se sentó mientras sujetaba su rostro- yo te amo…

Lo besó envuelto en llanto, pero con la misma sensación de calma con la que lo besó la primera vez. Su dolor encontró la cura en los besos de Armin.

-No quiero que Marco sea quien me aleje de ti. Quiero quedarme contigo… y que te quedes conmigo.

Tampoco quiero saber qué sucedió con el comandante… si me dices que no tienes nada con él… entonces no importa, no importa si te dio esas flores, importa solo que quieras quedarte conmigo.

Armin lo miró.

-Quiero quedarme contigo.

Se detuvo el tiempo; ahí, en el lugar donde se acompañaba cada noche por la persona que amaba. Rápidas nubes anunciaban tormenta.

-Marco murió, pero no he podido olvidarlo. Estar contigo me hace sentir que lo traiciono. – Se sujetaba fuerte de su camiseta- Eso me tiene muy molesto… y no solo eso, estoy… tan celoso… quien fuera, de quien te envió flores, yo debería habértelas enviado, debería haberte pedido perdón… debería…

-Shh…- Armin tocó sus labios- Ya no importa.- lo sujetó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, acunándolo. ¿Cómo podía no perdonarlo? Si lo amaba más que nada.

-Pero Marco es mi pasado, y _tú eres mi presente_, _el recuerdo _de tú persona mientras duermo es más fuerte que el suyo… y eso, apenas puedo perdonármelo.

-Pero yo te perdono. Porque no es fácil olvidar a los que amas, ni es imposible perdonarlos.

-¿M-me amas también?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Aunque, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Jean decir algo así. Incluso la voz de este parecía rozarlo con suavidad y dulzura.

-Te amo… Jean Kirschtein…

-Y yo a ti… Armin Arlet…

Un beso profundo acompañado de un abrazo melancólico.

Ambos sabían que Marco en esta conversación había muerto en verdad. Quedaba en el pasado. Una hermosa persona que había tenido un final trágico y prematuro, pero un final al fin y al cabo.

Ya no había lujurias en sus besos. Había amor, el amor de quien desea todo a _su todo,_ de quien sería capaz de atrapar la luna en su mano y compartirla solo con _ese otro_ al que se ama.

Pero Jean le había recordado algo.

"_El comandante…"_

HIH

_-¿Quieres un café?_

_Armin se sentó bastante avergonzado. Temía que el comandante hubiera escuchado algo de su conversación con Jean._

_-N-no gracias, señor. Am… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Erwin se sorprendió -A-ah… me refiero, es que usted no suele venir._

_Sonrió mientras se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio- Vine a traer un mensaje importante. De seguro tú luego te enterarás también de qué se trata. _

_-¿De eso quería hablarme?_

_-No.- lo miró largamente- Quería… otra cosa. Antes dime… ¿Kirschtein te ha hecho daño?_

_Armin enrojeció. Seguro había escuchado todo._

_-¡No, señor! É-el… el no… _

_El comandante se levantó e hincó una de sus rodillas al suelo, poniéndose frente a él. _

_-Está mal que yo te diga esto, pero… oí de lo que hablaban y me sentí muy feliz por eso- Armin lo miró con ojos desorbitados- y eso… es porque entonces tengo una oportunidad contigo._

_-¿De qué está…?_

_Un beso._

_-Desde que tengo ese recuerdo… nunca dejo de pensar en ti._

_Armin se quedó inmóvil mientras el mayor aún se sujetaba de su cuello y lo miraba enternecido._

_-Las flores…_

_-¿Qué flores?_

_-¿Usted no…? Aun así disculpe, no puedo…_

_-¿Es por Kirschtein? –Cambió la expresión- Acaso… ¿lo quieres a pesar de que piense en alguien más?_

_-S-señor… creo que esto no está bien…-empezaba a levantarse torpemente- mejor será que me vaya._

_-No quiero que te vayas…- lo detuvo del brazo y lo miró con lastimera expresión._

_Armin sintió la compasión recorrerlo lentamente. Tal vez… si escuchara lo que tenía para decirle. No, no, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No debía hacer eso._

_-Por favor._

_-No entiendo qué es lo que quiere._

_-¿Tan difícil? A ti… te quiero a ti. No sabes… lo que significas…_

_-¡Señor! Mensaje del capitán.-un mensajero tocando la puerta._

_-Me tengo que ir._

_-Mañana… por favor. Necesito que me escuches._

_Sin responder se retiró._

Aunque podía resolver lo que había sucedido con el comandante, ese, más adelante podría ser un problema.

HIH

Berthold había quedado como ido. Aún sentado con Reiner en el comedor contemplaba el aire con sorna sonrisa, como si fuera capaz de mirar la estela invisible que deja una persona con el movimiento.

-Ya se fue. ¿Qué tanto miras?

-…

-Mmm…. ¿Sabías que eres un insecto y que no deberías ilusionarte?

-¿Y tú sabías que aun así eres mi mejor amigo?

-Por favor… al menos podrías decirle que te gusta.

-No podría.

-Entonces deja de poner esa cara, solo te gustaron sus ojos, no puedes haberte enamorado por algo así. Imagina si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera caído en el entrenamiento y me hubieras sujetado, ¿acaso también te hubieras enamorado de mí?

-Reiner… no podrías compararte. Solo entre tu cuerpo y el suyo hay grandes diferencias. Yo sentí, cuando cayó encima de mí toda su liviandad, me hizo pensar que había sujetado la cosa más frágil de todas y que era mi deber asegurarme de su protección. Si hubieras caído tú mi equipo de maniobras se hubiera zafado y posiblemente nos hubiéramos matado. No hubiera habido tiempo para que naciera el amor, jajaja.

-Idiota… pero tenemos el mismo color de ojos.

-Pues…algo así… ojos claros, de agua cristalina…

-No te pongas poeta, ya es suficiente con tu cara ¿Entonces… le vas a decir?

-Tal vez hoy… pero es casi seguro de que me rechace.

-O tal vez termines como aquellos dos. -Señaló la mesa en que se encontraban Connie y Sasha. Ellos reían- Ya hasta le convida de su pan, han hecho un gran avance.

-No es lo mismo…

-Como quieras- se levantó- hoy nos toca lavar los platos.

Ciertamente Reiner a veces no sabía qué pensar, tenía siempre en su propio recuerdo al niño tímido de su infancia, que a veces se dejaba molestar a pesar de su altura intimidante, y eso le impedía un poco imaginar que podría avanzar más allá de eso.

Temía por él. Berthold era un joven amable y dulce, y más que por proteger a alguien más le preocupaba si podría defenderse él mismo, de alguien que podría destruirle el corazón con una respuesta.

Miles de recuerdos, que pasan por la mente y nos traen melancolía, miles de personas que significan con un solo momento o con muchos de ellos.

El recuerdo, de lo que uno más ama, y de lo que pretende o no olvidar.

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D :D  
>Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo!<br>**


	7. REcuerdo Un hombre muerto (parte 2)

**7. Recuerdo. Un hombre muerto (parte 2)**

Armin estaba muy feliz. Había escuchado de Jean algo que sentía dolerle de solo pensarlo. Lo amaba… era solo de él…

Unos pasos rápidos lo sacaron de su mundo. Alguien los había estado escuchando.

No podría haber privacidad jamás en un campamento con tanta gente.

Ya se habían tardado y seguro que los pondrían a hacer alguna tarea así que regresaron juntos. En la puerta del comedor y con un rostro agrio esperaba el comandante Erwin.

Armin sabía que venía a hablar con él.

_¿Habrá sido él quien estuviera oyéndonos?_

-Armin.

-Señor.- hizo el saludo y en voz baja dijo a Jean: -Luego hablaremos...

Lo siguió hasta uno de los dormitorios. Una vez allí Erwin dio un suspiro hondo, y tomó de la mano a Armin.

-Quiero…

-Antes señor, deberíamos hablar en otro lugar- desvió la mirada- podrían… pensar mal, si alguien…

-Shh. Yo hablo. Armin… ¿recuerdas la primera vez que me viste en el campamento?

-Si…

-Ese día, cuando vi esa cabecita rubia sobresalir de entre los reclutas, mi corazón… bueno, solo rogaba que fueras tú.

-No entiendo por qué, Señor.

-Antes, cuando cayó el muro Maria… también nos vimos. Eso, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Estaba muy confundido, mi abuelo, acababa de ser llevado fuera… me había quedado solo.

-Ese día hablamos. Te encontré llorando mientras nos disponíamos a salir para recuperar el muro… o como dijimos que solucionaríamos aquel caos. Casi tropiezo contigo. Me detuve a disculparme y me preguntaste, si en verdad encontraríamos la manera de acabar con ellos.

-Usted fue bastante positivo… dijo que la humanidad estaba delante de su vida y que con grandes hombres lo lograrían. No podría olvidarme de eso.

-Luego dijiste algo. Dijiste, "con corazones como el suyo podrán seguramente". Tus palabras, la seguridad que tenías cuando lo dijiste… Me hiciste preso de tu propia convicción. Yo también lo creí. Tus palabras, me han acompañado, y me han ayudado a regresar luego de cada expedición. Cada día pensé en ti, tu _recuerdo_ me ha mantenido vivo de alguna manera.

-Eso… se ha confundido señor…

-No, lo que me hiciste sentir superó un simple sentimiento de gratitud. Cuando te vi entre los reclutas, rogué por una siguiente oportunidad de hablar contigo, de preguntarte qué pensabas de todo esto, de tenerte a mi lado fuera de los muros solo para tener la oportunidad de protegerte. Eso… le llamé amor. Anoche, cuando hablabas con Kirschtein, y supe que eras capaz de amar a otro hombre supe lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no pude aguantar más.

Quiero una oportunidad contigo.

-Señor… si esas palabras lo mantuvieron con vida… entonces no es a mí a quien debe agradecer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esas no eran mis palabras… yo solo estaba recordando las palabras de Eren, siempre lo decía cuando veía regresar a la patrulla de reconocimiento. Aunque fueran menos, aunque la gente los insultara… él siempre decía: "con corazones como los suyos podrán… son la esperanza de la humanidad."

Yo siempre miré todo esto con escepticismo. Cuando dijo que ponía su vida delante de todo le creí a usted, pero más que eso creí en Eren.

Erwin quedó estupefacto. La cabeza le daba vueltas, había querido a la persona equivocada. ¿O no? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Debía insistir… o debía ir a buscar a Eren?

Salió del cuarto con pasos fuertes.

Armin se tiró en una de las camas. ¿En qué habrá estado pensando el comandante?

HH

Rivaille se había confinado en su estudio. Había empezado a dar vueltas pensando en lo que había pasado, en cómo estaría Eren. Cuando quiso entrar al cuarto donde los curaban a él y a Mike, Gunter le había aconsejado no hacerlo, Hanji estaba que escupía fuego con todo lo que había sucedido y si lo veía dentro hasta sería capaz de descuidarse de los heridos con tal de sacarlo del cuarto.

Él no sigue órdenes de sus subordinados, pero la vergüenza que sintió por eso le hizo retirarse.

-Dile a la cuatro ojos que puede irse al diablo.

Con eso se retiró. Pero sabía que había armado tremendo escándalo. Había exagerado… ¿o no? ¿Qué carajos pretendía Mike? Había pasado su nariz y su boca muy cerca de los labios de Eren, el solo recuerdo de esa imagen le calentaba nuevamente la sangre. No quería seguir recordando, el enojo no hacía más que aumentar. De todas maneras fue demasiado lejos.

"_Tengo que saber cómo está"_

Esta vez no importaba si querían volver a echarlo, entraría, lo vería y se esfumaría.

Llegado a la puerta reaccionó distinto. ¿Y qué tal si lo hubiera matado? Nadie había salido o había ido a informarle del estado de ninguno. La herida de Eren era profunda, y la de Mike parecía haber tocado algo vital.

"_Carajo_"

Cuando tuvo la mano en el picaporte no pudo girarlo.

De pronto recordó algo. De esta situación podría salvaguardar a Eren.

Erwin había llegado con el reporte de que un recluta había sido hallado muerto y el primer sospechoso resultó ser Eren. "Alguien" había informado de una noche que no había dormido en el sótano (que fue la misma en que durmió con él) y que resultó ser la misma noche que el sujeto desapareció.

Pertenecía al campamento, y su cuerpo no fue hallado sino la noche anterior y en los campos que casualmente llevan de camino al castillo. Erwin había dejado el aviso en el campamento luego de ver el cadáver y en la mañana a Rivaille.

"_-El consejo piensa en Eren. Están ligando su condición de titán a un complot: "Matar humanos desde dentro del muro", es el argumento que encontraron. Si no hay pruebas de quien lo hizo, o de porqué Eren no estuvo en su cuarto y que no fue para salir a matar a nadie, entonces tal vez sea condenado."_

No solo había que encontrar al culpable real, quería saber quién lo había delatado. Aún con una autopsia maneras de encontrar culpable a Eren habrían muchas, la desconfianza en él no disminuiría.

Si estaba herido le daba más tiempo de que no vinieran a buscarlo para apresarlo, que era lo que Erwin le había advertido ya.

Sólo tenía que asegurarse de avisarle a Erwin, y justificarse que había atacado a Mike por pensar que era sospechoso.

"_Este plan es una porquería"_

En verdad lo era, pero hasta que pudiera hallar una mejor solución eso diría.

Esta vez entró sin golpear. El escuadrón estaba ahí, algunos ni lo miraron. Fue directo hasta donde Eren estaba.

-¿A dónde piensas qué vas?

-A pedir disculpas, ¡déjame pasar cuatro ojos!

-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? Los dejaste en mal estado. Eren sacó la peor parte- el capitán sintió un golpe en el pecho- si no fuera porque tiene la recuperación rápida de los titanes hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

-Pensaba… en lo que pasó temprano…

-Las ideas ya no te están carburando bien, enano.

-Tsch…-Rivaille se acercó a la cama donde Eren estaba. Se hallaba profundamente dormido, con la camisa impregnada en sangre y un pronunciado vendaje. Mike también descansaba, pero él se encontraba despierto.

-Vine a disculparme. Me tomé muy en serio lo que nos dijeron esta mañana.

-¿Eso de que el enemigo podría estar en todas partes? ¿Está…seguro de que fue por eso?

Se miraron fijo.

-Pero no puedo sospechar de ustedes de esa forma. Lamento haber dudado.

-…

Yo también sospecharía de todo el mundo. Disculpa aceptada. Hay un asesino suelto después de todo.

-Ustedes –dirigiéndose al escuadrón- tienen tareas que hacer. Quiero a todo el mundo fuera de aquí.

-Señor…-permiso para preguntar de qué asesino hablan.

-Vayan a mi escritorio.

Rivaille no dudaba de ninguno de sus hombres. Confiaba plenamente en ellos y ellos en él. Podía contarles lo ocurrido omitiendo solo la pregunta de quién había sido el delator. Debía tratar con pinzas ese asunto.

Un recuerdo traía a Erwin al campamento, y el mismo recuerdo lo llevaba en ese momento al castillo.

**Mi séptimo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, y que no se hayan mareado :S**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D  
>Hasta el siguiente n.n <strong>


	8. Amar a quien ama a alguien más

**8. Amar a quien ama a alguien más**

Erwin había llegado al castillo. Apenas terminó su conversación con Armin se fue, confundido como estaba, a hablar con Eren. El camino, con su tarde apagada por las grandes nubes, le sirvió para ordenar sus ideas.

Su agradecimiento aún estaba, pero el sentimiento que él identificó como amor, ¿era el mismo? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaba bien hablar con él? Primero consultaría con Rivaille, quizá él lo entendería.

Lo encontró como esperaba, en su escritorio.

-¿Has venido por Eren?

-Qué extraño que lo digas, venía a verlo.

-Sucedió algo el día de hoy…

-¿Algo como qué?

*w*

Las tareas estaban todas hechas, ese día habían informado de un recluta asesinado, pero no se dieron mayores detalles. Los superiores estarían inspeccionando equipos, haciendo muchas preguntas y no habría durante el día ninguna otra actividad. Para aquellos que vivían sólo de órdenes el resto del día sería aburrido, para quien quería hacer algo más, era un día de dispersión y agrado luego de terminado el interrogatorio.

Jean no se había despegado de Armin luego de haberlo visto llegar. Estaban justamente dando el mensaje y los habían confinado a quedarse en el auditorio hasta que dispusieran de cada uno por turnos, nadie podía moverse de ahí.

Armin le contó lo sucedido con el comandante, y de cómo había salido sin decir a donde.

-Vaya… de verdad, estaba confundido entonces.

-Espero no traerle problemas a Eren. Creo que fue directo a hablar con él.

-¿No es bueno eso? Al menos… no te molestará a ti ya.

-No podría estar muy seguro, ¿tú podrías dejar de querer a alguien que has querido por mucho tiempo, solo porque te confundiste con algo tan pequeño? Ha pensado tanto tiempo en una persona…

-Lo que se dice olvidar, olvidar, tal vez no. Pero no es algo imposible.

-Mmmm… bueno, - Armin le sonrió -que esté contigo tal vez quiera decir algo.

-Am… U-una vez que esto del interrogatorio termine…-Jean se ponía colorado mientras más hablaba-¿quisieras… hacer algo conmigo? N-no hablo de _eso_, hablo de otra cosa, caminar, o… dar una vuelta, llevar comida y sentarnos por ahí. ¡Ya… sé que en este lugar no hay mucho que hacer… y el día está feo, pero si…!

Armin le tomó de la mano viendo que los nervios lo estaban matando.

-Si hablas de estar juntos… si quiero.

La manera en que se miraron y se tomaron de las manos, ahí delante de todo el mundo, puso rojo a más de uno que los miraba.

Casi podía verse que deseaban un beso en ese instante. Armin sonrió avergonzado, desviando un poco la tensión de Jean, que no dejada de mirarlo. Gustaba mucho de verlo sonreír.

Desde otra fila Reiner y Berthold observaban. Reiner algo ruborizado también.

-Am… ¿qué hacen esos dos?

Bethold le sonrió.

-Supongo que… se aman.

-Berth… no digas esas cosas- desvió la mirada- aunque se notaba un poco. El idiota de Jean creía que disimular era preguntar por él cuando lo perdía de vista.

-Jajaja, pues… yo me alegro por ellos.

-¿Qué es esa cara? Arriba el ánimo. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo… que no sentía nada por mí. Que le interesaba poco de eso… aun así, me di cuenta de que piensa en alguien más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mírala con atención.

Ambos dirigieron la vista a Annie. La rubia también había estado con los ojos pegados en Armin y Jean, y su cara no distaba de ser muy diferente de la que tenía Berthold. Ambos denotaban cierto aflijo.

-Todos los están mirando, excepto Connie y Sasha… él la mira a ella y ella mira la cocina. Creo que nuestro pequeño no se daría cuenta de lo que pasa entre ellos a menos que los encuentre en la cama.

-¿Pero no estás viendo? ¿Tú recuerdas cuando dijiste en el cuarto el otro día, que qué clase de mujer entraba a un cuarto sin ser vista? Pues… ella es del tipo…

-Cualquiera aquí tiene habilidades así.

-No. Cuando fui a hablar con ella, la encontré regresando de las caballerizas. Me escondí por la vergüenza de que me viera, y detrás de ella, salían de dentro Armin y Jean. De seguro fue a espiarlos.

-¿Crees que se le ocurra algo así como separarlos… o matar a Jean?

-No digas tonterías, me puedo dar cuenta de cuanto quiere o le gusta Armin, pero no sería capaz de hacer algo que le hiciera ningún mal.

- Igual que tú, ¿cierto?

Berthold volvió a sonreír, solo su miraba contrastaba con aquella tranquilidad que parecía tener.

Él no olvidaba, el día en que durante el entrenamiento Annie cayó por un mal agarre de su equipo de maniobras, y de cómo él la había sujetado a tiempo. Se enamoró de ella porque había caído en sus brazos como un ángel, y la sensación se había hecho más profunda con cada día que pasaba desde ese momento. Pero su timidez no le permitía decirle lo que sentía. Cuando por fin pudo, se dio con lo que tanto había sospechado, ella no sentía nada por él.

-No lo habría esperado nunca, ella parece tan fría. Pero... ¿Armin? Bueno… sobre gustos…- palmeó la espalda de su compañero –quizá con algo de tiempo, y con algún truco ella se fije en ti. Después de todo, ella ya no puede quedarse con él.

-Pero no por eso dejará de gustarle, así como yo no podré dejar de gustar de ella.

-Tiempo, te aseguro que eso ayuda.

-Am… por cierto, ¿has notado que su camisa le queda… diferente?

*w*

Mientras en el castillo luego de que Rivaille le contara lo sucedido a Erwin, este con preocupación fue a verlos. Cuando vio a Eren se acercó disimulando su inquietud. Se agachó:

_- Eren… _

-¿Sucede algo, Erwin? -Rivaille sospechó un poco de aquello. Ni siquiera de él le permitiría acercarse mucho, aunque ya por lo pasado sabía que debía controlarse.

-Nada -se levantó y lo miró con una rabia ciega -Eres muy descuidado. Sabes, que podría pedirte que te retiraras de aquí o llevármelo conmigo por cosas como estas.

-Tsch. Ni te lo llevarás, ni yo me iré.

-Entonces yo me quedaré. No puedo dejar que algo como esto vuelva a ocurrir.

El capitán levantó una ceja al tiempo de que cruzaba sus brazos.

-Como quieras, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

*w*

La tormenta parecía retrasarse, el viento había aumentado su intensidad, pero las gotas de lluvia aún se hacían esperar. Quizá la noche podría recibirlas.

Jean y Armin habían salido a caminar. Ya no sería secreto que estaban juntos, y a ninguno parecía importarle. Se sentaron bajo un árbol a mirar la tarde terminarse, en tanto se sujetaban en un abrazo como temiendo que el otro fuera a escaparse. Los corazones latían enardecidos, aunque habían hecho cosas más íntimas que darse un abrazo, el amor que había crecido les arrebataba la tranquilidad, y les generaba una felicidad que no permite las palabras.

Llegada la noche, el comandante se escabulló para ver a Eren. Mike se había recuperado ya, y había sido trasladado a otro cuarto. Siempre por la advertencia de que Eren podía durante la noche transformarse y sería un peligro. No movieron a Eren por temor a dañarlo, aunque se recuperaba seguía delicado, y mejor no arriesgarse.

La tormenta por fin había llegado, y los relámpagos iluminaban los pasillos, que se inundaban además de sonidos y sombras.

Hablaría con él y le diría lo que había pensado en la tarde. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en él como su salvador, a pesar de ser Armin a quien originalmente le atribuía esto, lo había hecho solo por aquellas palabras. Armin no era más que un mensajero de las palabras de Eren, aunque su confusión admitiera aún la imagen del rubio.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta, y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el cuarto.

Sin embargo alguien se le había adelantado. La silueta de Rivaille de pie junto a la cama de Eren lo detuvo. Este estaba sentándose a su lado; Eren ya había despertado y se incorporó rápido en cuanto el capitán se acercó.

-Tranquilo, Eren. No voy a hacerte daño.

-N-no es eso señor, es que… usted –bajó con vergüenza la cabeza- se ha sentado en mi cama.

-Niño…- Rivaille no pudo evitarlo. Lo besó sujetando su rostro con delicadeza -Pensé que te había matado… soy un estúpido.

-No diga eso, señor.- le sonrió apenado- No podía saber que yo me metería.

-Hay algo que iba a decirte… yo…

El rechinar de la puerta lo alertó. ¿Sería el mismo que informó de la noche en que durmieron juntos?

Salió pronto a ver. Los relámpagos no dejarían ocultarse a nadie. Recorrió el pasillo por ambos lados, pero quien fuera ya se había ido.

Cerró la puerta con llave. Hanji había sido lo suficientemente distraída como para dejarla y no cerrar el cuarto.

Quería hablar con Eren, y solo así podría.

Mientras, el comandante recorría el escritorio envuelto en nervios.

¿De nuevo? Quien quería ya tenía a alguien más… no podía permitirlo. Esta vez estaba seguro de que Eren era el indicado, si era capaz de pensar cosas así, de verlo como héroe a pesar de todo, entonces debía ser suyo, de nadie más.

_Quizá… sea necesario quitarlo del camino._

El amor nos da vueltas, nos pone en situaciones que no esperamos, incluso nos deja ver un _Yo_ que permanece oculto y que es impensable para la imagen que tenemos de nosotros mismos.

Amar y dejar ser feliz, o amar y obligar a amar.

**Buenas n.n este es mi octavo capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y… si tienen dudas, opiniones, sugerencias… todo es permitido n.n **

**Pueden imaginar lo que el capitán quiere decirle a Eren :3 **

**Recuerden: no hay nada completamente dicho ;)  
>Bye bye!<strong>


	9. Tu nombre

**9. Tu nombre**

Eren apenas podía resistir la idea de estar en un cuarto encerrado con el capitán. La primera vez no supo qué hacer, y ahora, que sentía cada vez más que lo quería, creyó que podía morir de ansiedad.

El capitán se acercó a él en silencio. Se sentó a su lado mientras lo imitaba en el movimiento y lo vio observar el cuarto.

-Es distinto del sótano, ¿cierto?

-S-si señor…

Rivaille lo miró fijo.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a llamarme así?

-¿Eh? Pero… señor, no hay otro modo en que pueda llamarlo.

El capitán rió apenas. El rostro sonrojado y el temblor de Eren por su presencia le parecían encantador.

-Mi nombre es Levi…

Eren llevó sus verdes orbes al suelo, "que vergüenza". La manera en que había dicho eso había provocado en él un eco extraño. Incluso sintió la seducción de su voz tocar la totalidad de su cuerpo.

El mayor le levantó del mentón, y acarició con sus dedos los labios de este.

-Quiero oír que lo digas…con tu voz.

-L-Le…

Eren no pudo continuar. En seco el capitán había callado sus palabras con un beso.

La boca de Eren le resultaba en extremo tentadora, su persona, cada minúsculo movimiento. Aumentó la intensidad de su beso, y lo recostó sin soltarlo, explorándolo con su lengua.

Rivaille se detuvo apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Eren.

-Perdóname…

Eren acarició sus cabellos. Temía más a que sintiera cómo su corazón latía alterado que a que pudiera dolerle su herida.

-No debería preocuparse por eso…No soy rencoroso…

-Eren… hay algo que he querido decirte…

El aire se le había ido de repente al menor y el pecho le dolió excesivamente. Tenía tanto miedo de oír lo que deseaba que no quiso dejarlo seguir.

-S-señor… me duele…

Rivaille se levantó pronto. –No quería…

-No…- Eren sonreía -No mi herida. M-me duele el cuerpo de otra manera… el hecho de que esté usted aquí… U-usted, me gusta mucho, Señor.

Cuando vio que el capitán no reaccionaba, Eren lo jaló hacia él desde el cuello, y esta vez fue él quien le robó el beso.

Eren lo amaba, amaba esos besos, la pasividad de su persona, y la intacta figura que presentaba.

El ardor de los tactos iba en aumento, los cabellos de ambos eran atrapados y revueltos, los labios encontraban toda clase de superficies y formas para besar, la ropa empezaba a ser una molestia…

Las manos, cansadas de solo tocar un rostro se iban con lentitud y precisión a los pechos, espaldas y brazos que empezaban a quedar al descubierto.

-Eren… quiero que seas mío.

El ojiverde sabía lo que algo así significaba.

Estaban ambos entrelazados, entreverados en la diminuta cama y el calor resultaba fatigoso.

Él también lo quería.

-S-si… señor.

-*w*-

Entre tanto, en esa misma noche Connie y Sasha se hallaban en el pasillo de los cuartos, ella observándolo con ojos luminosos y él llamando su atención con recetas de comida; Erwin dando vueltas aun decidiendo qué hacer, con la imagen de Armin en su cabeza y con la de Eren besando al capitán, observando su ventana como si buscara por ella una respuesta; y Jean y su pequeño rubio compartiendo una sábana en el suelo, al lado de una de las camas, contándose cosas sin importancia, y riendo por ellas.

Tenía esto tan nervioso a Reiner, que cerrando los ojos fuertemente creyó que podría minimizar el rubor de su rostro. "_No hagan esto por favor_", pensaba. Miró a su alrededor, aun escuchando los cuchicheos de Armin y Jean, y fijó su vista en Berthold, quien dormía apacible. Recordó de pronto que siempre estaba diciéndole lo que debía hacer, pero en sí mismo se sentía igual de estúpido porque no era capaz de seguir sus propios consejos. ¿Sería capaz de decirle a la pequeña rubia que le gustaba? Siempre estaba con Ymir, no se despegaba de ella casi en ningún momento, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de relación las unía. También le gustó por algo que le pareció absurdamente tonto: lo había llamado en una ocasión, y la manera en que ella lo había llamado, aun tratándose de su simple nombre, había sonado diferente, más que dulce, y eso lo llevó a verla cada día más hermosa. ¿Quién sabe por qué? Pero cuando alguien nos gusta los días ponen en esa persona la luz más bella, la ropa más adecuada, la sonrisa más perfecta. ¿Algún día se escucharía? ¿Le diría lo que sentía?

Se levantó tratando de olvidarse que estaba en el mismo cuarto donde Armin y Jean jugaban a los besos, y se dirigió a la puerta sin voltearse a mirar; cualquier pareja dándose mimos lo ponía intranquilo.

Llegado fuera de los dormitorios, se sentó a mirar cómo la tormenta se alejaba, dejando el aroma de la tierra húmeda, y los insectos cantando a coro desde todas direcciones.

Una voz.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

****************************w*******************************

Rivaille jugaba con los dedos del moreno. Se hallaban enfrentados en la cama, tapados hasta la cintura con la sábana.

-Eres un niño ¿sabías?

-Pero más alto- le sonrió esperando el regaño.

El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Ah, sí? Veremos si eres tan rudo pequeño mocoso…- este lo sujetó a modo de juego, recibiendo la defensiva de su contrario.

Dejando de reír, Eren quedó inmóvil, y al tempo que se acurrucaba en él dijo con seria voz:

-¿Q-qué siente por mí, Señor?

Levi suspiró al tiempo que lo abrazaba rodeándolo con calidez.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-E-es que yo… yo sé que me gusta porque lo admiro… Admiro su fuerza, su temperamento…su calma y… _esos besos_…- esto último fue dicho por él en voz baja, el rubor había ido en aumento hasta dejarlo rojo hasta las orejas. –Pero de usted… quisiera saber qué piensa de mí.

-Tsch…-el capitán no quiso mirarlo. Él también había dejado pintar sus mejillas de un tono colorado -¿Es necesario que lo sepas?

-Si… es que… al principio cada vez que me acercaba…bueno… usted se ponía de mal humor…Yo pensaba que me odiaba…pero, que estemos aquí, _creo_ que demuestra lo contrario- sonrió.

-Tsch… Pues… yo siento…- lo enfrentó pasando su mano por su abdomen, subiendo hasta palpar su hombro, y finalmente llegando a su mano, la cual tomó entrelazándola con la suya.- siento que no sé si pueda decírtelo…

Lo observó detenidamente, como midiéndolo y memorizando la imagen de su persona: a su lado, desnudo, asustado aún, pero con ojos enormes que incluso en esa media oscuridad brillaban con inocente belleza.

Le robó un profundo y delirante beso. Eren conseguía sacarlo de la realidad.

¿Cómo decirle? Que lo amaba con locura, que le estremecía su figura y su temple ¿Cómo decirle que sequebraba enormemente y que el mundo desaparecía cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Cómo decirle que sus ojos le habían cautivado desde el momento uno, que su fortaleza, que desbordaba de ellos, le transmitían una seguridad indecible? Y que guardaba con él _un recuerdo_ que era sólo de él…

Lo seguía, luego de soltarlo de su beso, con la mirada casi perdida, fija, no seduciendo sino siendo vulnerablemente seducido.

Eren rió. Ya cerraba sus ojos entre dormido.

-¡Levi! ¡No hagas eso…! me avergüenza…

El capitán abrió grandemente los ojos. Ni siquiera cuando lo hicieron Eren había dicho su nombre, pero ahí, por haberle robado un beso y sonriendo de esa forma, lo había dicho, aunque con voz disminuida, tal vez producto del cansancio y la situación pasada.

Pasó saliva. Una reacción extraña había pasado por él, y Eren ni siquiera lo había notado.

Se acomodó a su lado, en silencio y se quedó admirándolo. Eren empezaba a dormirse sin haber dejado de lado su sonrisa.

No… aún no podía decirle todo lo que sentía.

-~.~-

En otra habitación, aún en la noche, dos figuras a la luz de un farol encendido conversaban.

-No puedo creer que se diera cuenta.

-¿Cómo crees? Él no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Es que no lo viste? Estaba furioso… ¡Auh! ¡Bruja…! ¡Duele!

-¿Eeehh? No seas llorón, no te hice nada. ¿Cómo podría haber descubierto algo? Además… aún es una sospecha, pero a mí no me engaña, tiene algo con Eren. Sólo está encubriéndolo.

- Pero lo admitió… y casi me mata. Debió haber investigado donde estuvimos, no sé. Podríamos culpar de alguna manera a Eren…

-No, no, no, no- lo miró fijamente- No podemos hacer eso, Eren es muy necesario para mi…

-Límpiate la baba… Además, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú la que declaró que no estaba en su cuarto esa noche.

-No puedes culparme, no pensé que sólo eso lo pondría como principal sospechoso. Solo llenaba mi informe. Tsch…No podemos dejar que nada se sepa. Y para peor todo quedó a medias…

-Terminemos entonces. –su contraria le miró a través de los lentes –Está bien, demasiado para una vez. Pero… lo que descubrimos podría ser de utilidad verdadera, una segunda clave para acabar con los titanes.

-Pero fue por debajo de lo permitido por una autoridad. No estábamos autorizados para investigar como lo hicimos. Perderíamos incluso nuestros rangos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, siendo solo interrumpidos por los últimos y lejanos ya, relámpagos y rayos que de fuera se colaban.

-Hanji… -la voz delicada de Mike puso alerta a la mayor - quiero mi paga…

-¡En tus sueños! -tiró fuerte del vendaje que estaba reemplazando haciendo que Mike se retorciera del dolor- No descubrimos nada y encima tenemos un muerto… Si no hubiera sido por ti…

-De no ser por mí estaríamos muertos.

Fijaron sus miradas nuevamente.

-Debió darnos _el nombre_.

-Debemos deshacernos de las cosas, de todo. Mientras…- acariciaba el hombro de su contraria haciendo un vaivén- nosotros podríamos aprovechar la ocasión…

HH

Cuando es el ser amado quien dice nuestro nombre el significado cambia. Extrañamente en su boca la palabra se transforma. Se oye dulce, cálida, se pinta de colores, se siente profundo en el pecho.

Una palabra que conocemos de toda la vida, pero que se siente diferente, se vuelve nueva y nos lleva a otro lugar.

Así se sintió el capitán. Diciéndole todo a Eren en el silencio y habiéndolo escuchado todo en su nombre; acompañado de la quietud de una noche que despedía una tormenta, dejando en su lugar un frío amanecer.

**El noveno :D  
>Si alguien se ha preguntado por qué no hay lemon, pues lo tenía pero se me hacía que no concordaba con el desarrollo de la historia, así que ahí quedó, guardado para el próximo fanfic de esta pareja.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y la eligieron favorita, y por supuesto por sus comentarios :D**

**Kira Itsuki**-**san no llore D:**

**Gracias por lo de bakan, lector/a anónimo!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	10. Una mañana sin ti

**Ya sé... No hay justificativo para que dejara pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar... Perdí lo que tenía en la computadora, asi que (ya resignada a que no recuperaré el resto el fic que estaba ahí) intenté rehacer el resto el fic, como lo tenía ya. Sin duda encontrarán diferencias... Así que lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad... En fin, supongo que l s lectoras/es que lo seguían ya no lo seguirán u.u pero de todas formas debía terminarlo. En fin... Les dejo el capi y ruego por que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 10. Una mañana sin ti**

Eren despertó algo mareado, adolorido, desorbitado. Su cuerpo se hallaba más pesado tal vez, más incómodo... Suspiró de pronto recordándolo todo.

_"-Mhn... E...Eren..."_

Llevó su mano a la boca y se sentó en la cama. ¿Había estado soñando? No... Su cuerpo lo delataba, no había sido un sueño. Sin embargo su heichou no estaba allí. A juzgar por los colores que se colaban por la ventana, que agradecía infinitamente diferente a comparación del sótano, debían ser la de la mañana.

Se levantó tembloroso. Las piernas le respondían poco, y la herida le dolía. Claro... Debió haber sido más consciente de ello cuando accedió a pasar la noche con Levi, pero cómo esperar... Cómo decirle que no si lo que más deseaba era entregarse por completo a su capitán...

Se calzó los zapatos y salió buscándolo. Llegó hasta los pasillos y se encontró de frente con Petra.

-¡Pe...!

-¡Shhhhh!- se apresuró a decirle ella al tiempo que se acercaba a él, pegándolo contra la pared. De pronto algo dentro de él le hizo temer.

Ella levantó un sobre y lo llevó con ella hasta una puerta cercana. Era el escritorio del capitán.

-_¡Maldición Erwin! No puedes decirnos esto así nada más!-_ esa era la voz de Hanji del otro lado- _¿Acaso no puedes darnos más tiempo?_

_-Hanji... No admito que te exaltes así. Ustedes estaban asignados a encontrar al asesino del recluta. El consejo no iba a esperarlos toda la vida._

_-Pero...- _ese era Mike- _sabes lo que encontramos. No hay pruebas claras, y mi olfato no servirá luego de esta lluvia... _

_-Dinos, Erwin, ¿Qué es eso de que el enano está preso? -"_¿Preso? ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Tan cansado estaba que no oyó cuando lo llevaron? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué hizo?!"_- ¿Fue por mis reportes? _

_-Eso y que él mismo admitió culpa._

_-¿Queeeé?!- _incluso Eren se alarmó así. Iba a entrar, necesitaba explicaciones, pero Petra que no cambiaba su sería expresión, lo detuvo.- _¿Enloqueció?_

_-Ese no debería ser asunto de ustedes. Tienen trabajo. Retirense._

Petra hizo un movimiento rápido y antes de que salieran Mike y Hanji, abrió la puerta.

-Señor, traje el sobre.

Eren quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. Estaba aturdido. No entendía nada, y las sensaciones no hacían más que agolparse en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera vio cuando sus superiores salieron de la habitación.

-Eeeren... -canturreó la de lentes-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? Ven que te cambio ese vendaje, pareciera que fuiste a una maratón...- ella le sonrió, y él continuaba con la preocupación pegada en su rostro. Mike pasó a su lado con la mirada perdida.

-Hanji-san... ¿Qué es lo que...?

-¡Eren!- se oyó desde dentro- Necesito que vengas.

El ojiverde tragó en seco y entró. La pelirroja quedó con la mirada lejana, exactamente igual a la de Mike.

-Señor.-dijo Eren haciendo el saludo y deteniéndose a distancia del escritorio donde se hallaba el comadante. -Me llamaba...

-Sí- el rubio se puso de pie. Dio una mirada rápida a la castaña y ella entendió que debía retirarse. -Eren, esta mañana arrestaron al capitán Rivaille. ¿Sabes por qué? -el castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Yo... Estoy confundido señor... ¿Por qué lo arrestaron?- el comandante suspiró

-Por ti.

-Amaneciste más callado que de costumbre. ¿Pasó algo?- Berthold miró a su robusto compañero, que apenas si había tocado su pan.

-Nn...nada... ¿Te has...? ¿Se te ha perdido algo últimamente? -el azabache frunció el ceño- No me mires así, ¿acaso no puedo hacer una pregunta extraña en la mañana?

-Pues... De por sí la mañana fue extraña cuando no te encontré en tu cama...- el más alto volvió a mirar su jarro- No sé... Me resultó extraño que no estuvieras... Si tuviera que contestar a tu pregunta, sería que te perdí a ti.- Berth rió.

-No... Me refiero a objetos, cosas, ropa, algún cachivache traído de tu casa. -el azabache pareció meditar.

-Si pienso bien... Sí, hace unos días noté que me faltaba una pequeña caja que mi mamá me dejó antes de venir aquí.

-Lo sabia. En verdad nos han estado robando.

-¿A ti también?- Reiner asintió.

-Y no sólo nosotros... Christa...

-¿Aha?- levantó una ceja el más alto, haciendo enrojecer a Reiner.

-¿En qué piensas gran tonto?

-En que ahora me cierra por qué llegaste en la mañana al cuarto.- el otro suspiró.

- No es lo que estás pensando. Me quedé con ella, pero porque me lo pidió.

_-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- Reiner sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido cuando escuchó la angelical voz de la pequeña rubia que le robaba los pensamientos._

_-Ah...ap...- ella rió._

_-¿Puedo sentarme? -él le hizo un lugar en la escalinata de madera. Quedaron un rato en silencio, dejando que el concierto de los insectos llenará el silencio._

_-Que raro que Ymir no esté contigo.- Reiner sonó más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado, algo que no podía era sonar más "dulce "._

_-Ahora duerme.Tú... ¿Piensas quedarte más tiempo aquí?- él notó que ella preguntaba por el frío. Había empezado a frotar sus brazos y parecía encogerse para protegerse de él._

_-Podemos ir adentro- ella sonrió. _

_Reiner se puso de pie y la siguió. Se detuvieron en frente de la habitación de las chicas. _

_-Aunque tengan el sueño pesado, no podría de todas maneras entrar. -Ella lo miró con inocencia, abriendo sus enormes ojos azules. _

_-¿Nos sentamos aquí?- la muchacha pensó un instante- ya sé.- Corrio dentro de la habitación, como si olvidara que había más gente allí durmiendo. Regresó al tiempo con una frazada. Se sentó al lado de Reiner, que estaba sentado ya, y estirando con unos de sus brazos la colcha, la echó encima de ambos, para que la compartieran. _

_-¿Puedo contarte algo? -él solo la miró- Tengo miedo de que alguien vuelva a entrar al cuarto y por eso no puedo dormir- Reiner la miró desconcertado y ella sonrió nerviosa llevando sus manos a su cabello- Ymir no me cree... Pero estoy segura de que lo oí. Entró al cuarto, y al otro día descubrí que me había robado._

_-¿Un objeto de valor?_

_-Una caja de música. _

_Reiner quedó meditando._

_-Me falta una sudadera que uso para los entrenamientos.-Su afirmación fue tan tosca que sintió vergüenza de haberlo soltado sin más. Ella volvió a reír. _

_-¿Será el mismo ladrón? -ella pareció recordar algo más- Annie perdió una de sus camisas. Tuvo que pedir otra, y esa le quedaba grande. -Reiner recordó lo que Berth le había dicho de la camisa de Annie. Vaya que la miraba bastante como para notar algo así. -Te parecerá que estoy diciendo incoherencias..._

_-N-no... Mas bien me parece que contaras una historia de terror. En verdad que dormimos como troncos.- ella le dedicó una carcajada delicada, leve. _

_De a poco la joven sintió la seguridad que su compañero era capaz de dar y se acurrucó encima de él, sin preguntarle si quiera si quería pasar la noche así, velando su sueño, recibiendo el peso de su cuerpo dormido._

_Reiner se quedó quieto, imitando perfecto a una estatua. Era la primera vez que tenía tan cerca a una muchacha que le gustara tanto._

_Sus oídos pronto le hicieron llegar el calmo respirar de la rubia. Sólo entonces, sabiendo que ella se había dormido, se atrevió a pasar su brazo por encima del hombro ajeno, facilitando la comodidad para ella. Cuando pensó que ella ya no despertaría, y supuso que alguien notaría que no estaba en su cama, levantó la liviandad de la muchacha, que tal y como lo había imaginado, era más bella y frágil así dormida._

_La llevó hasta la única cama desocupada, y se aseguró de que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Sólo cuando le devolvió la manta, e inspeccionó nuevamente su tranquilo rostro, pudo salir de allí._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido cauteloso, alguien había escuchado todo._

_-_Ya decía yo... -Berthold levantó su taza y miró a su compañero para que lo imitara. Ya empezarían los entrenamientos de la mañana. -Pero... ¿Para que se robarían esas cosas? Ni siquiera eran valiosas... Es decir... ¿Quién en este mundo querría una sudadera tuya? -el otro lo miró ofendido- Jajaja... Ya, era chiste.

Reiner iba a replicar cuando sintió un tirón de la manga de su camisa. Berthold le sonrió retirándose de allí.

-Gracias por acompañarme anoche. -Reiner volteó encontrándose el pequeño rostro de Christa. -Me preocupé cuando no te vi en la mañana. Pensé que ahí estarías.- él la miró serio.

-Te-Temia que te resfriaras.- ella le sonrió.

-¿Vas al entrenamiento?

Reiner asintió, y de nuevo siguió a la joven hasta donde lo llevara, olvidando avisarle a su amigo, ignorando por qué Ymir no se hallaba reclamando nada, y obviando el por qué de que la rubia quisiera quedarse con él. Él sólo quería estar ahí, para ella, si ella así lo quería.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa Armin miraba preocupado a Jean. En la mañana había despertado justo cuando éste regresaba de fuera. Estaba vestido, y traía una extraña sonrisa, de esas que ponía cuando alguna obsesión cruzaba por su cabeza. Cuando llegó a su lado Armin fingió dormir, y el otro le plantó un beso antes de volver a su cama.

-Jean...- el otro respondió con un sonido- si... ¿Si sucediera alguna cosa, me lo dirías?

-¿Aah? ¿Cómo que alguna cosa?

-No sé... Dímelo tú. - el otro pareció analizar lo que tenía en mente, y al ver Armin que no estaba muy dispuesto a decirle se levantó llevando sus cosas para lavar.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Jean se quedó en la mesa. Al llegar a los fregaderos alguien le habló con voz baja.

-No entiendo por qué pierdes el tiempo con alguien como él... -Armin miró cómo la rubia acomodaba su flequillo, que caía insufrible hacia sus ojos.

-No voy a negar que es un idiota...- el más bajo enrojeció- pero es el idiota que yo amo. Quizá lo entiendas cuando encuentres a alguien con quien sientas cosas que jamás imaginaste sentirías por una persona, Annie.

La rubia volvió entristecida hacia su vaso, que lavaba casi obsesivamente, tal vez porque no quiso irse cuando Armin llegó.

-Nadie... Nadie va a quererme de esa manera jamás.- sintió una mano caer sobre su hombro.

- Algún día verás lo bello de despertar y ver que esa persona está ahí para ti.

Ambos quedaron suspensos mirándose, él con una sonrisa de aliento y ella con expresión de sorpresa. Otro recluta, enfadado por el extenso uso que estaban haciendo de las canillas, les pidió lo más amablemente que pudo que dejaran a los demás el lugar para lavar, así podrían ir luego al entrenamiento matutino.

Eren no salía de su confusión. Levi estaba preso... Y era por su causa, porque esa noche quería las benditas explicaciones, porque decidió quedarse con él esa noche... Pero él, su capitán... ¿con qué necesidad asumía la responsabilidad de su falta esa noche? ¿Qué excusa ridicula inventaría para explicar que el chico-titán no durmió esa noche en el sótano? Y el comandante, ¿qué quiso decir con eso de que habían mejores opciones?

Sin embargo... Algo raro le resultaba de todo esto. ¿Qué reporte era el que había llenado Hanji? ¿Quien sabía de que él no había dormido allí?

Encontró al final del pasillo a Petra, quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Llegaron hasta afuera, donde ella, sin dejar de mirar el interior del castillo, empezó a hablar bajo.

-Eren... ¿Entiendes algo de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora?

-En verdad no... ¿Podrías explicarme? Estoy preocupado...por el capitán...- la ojimiel asintió.

-Esta noche no he podido dormir... He escuchado cosas que juntas me suenan muy sospechosas, tanto...que creo que sé quienes son el enemigo. ¿Estás listo para oírlo?

**Bien... Hasta aqui... Hasta aquí miles de dudas más, es así? Tengo tanto que revelar... Pero no quiero que salga todo junto, así que a no comer ansias. Bye bye!**


	11. Mejor amigo

**Buenas... Siguiente capítulo.¿Listos para oír la verdad? No será de sorprenderse, esto no es la gran cosa, pero quizá alguien se muerde las uñas por saber que matrioscas sucede, pues bien... Parte de las respuestas hoy! **

**11. Mejor amigo**

Berthold caminaba a distancia de ese par que desde que salieron hacia el bosque no lo había ignorado, pero que le hacía sentir que oficiaba de mal tercio.

Reiner, desde que lo conocía, había sido un gran tipo con él. Era el tipo de persona que era de dura compañía, silenciosa, pero segura. Reiner jamás lo abandonaría, incluso desde que la rubia se apoderó de él, le había dejado claro que no lo olvidaba: le había reservado elementos para que armara su mochila, le indicaba cada vez que iban a girar, y volteaba por ratos, para dedicarle una sonrisa solamente, como si con eso le recordara que no iba solo.

El azabache caminaba con la misma tranquilidad con que en la mañana le dijo aquello a su amigo. En verdad le había resultado extraño que no estuviera allí, en verdad había sentido miedo de que algo le hubiera sucedido, de que lo hubiera abandonado... Qué tontería, ¿a dónde iría dentro de esos muros? Pero así lo había sentido... Como si lo hubiera perdido.

-Creo que nos han cambiado.- oyó decir a su lado. La pecosa, de cabello marrón tirando a rojizo caminaba con una sonrisa mientras veía a la pequeña rubia delante suyo.

-Yo no lo diría así. Reiner sólo está reforzando la protección para Christa. Deberías sentirte más tranquila por eso.

-¡Ja! Qué manera de arreglar las cosas... Aunque...me gusta cómo llamas tú a "ser cambiado"- la muchacha mordió su labio- no pensé jamás que se atrevería a hablar así con él. Con lo tímida que es...

Ella y el azabache se miraron y empezaron a reír. No, no se sentía así. Un mejor amigo haría cualquier cosa, excepto olvidar o cambiar, no...lo que sucedía allí era otra cosa. Era una especie de nueva alianza que la rubia había comenzado sin mucho esfuerzo, guiada por el instinto de su confianza en los demás, en que efectivamente estaba segura con ellos, en que de verdad se sentiría más aliviada si conseguía estar más cerca de los que le preocupaban. Cerca de esa gente a la quería por el simple hecho de ser atentos con ella, por tenerla en cuenta, por observarla apenas; de cualquiera a quien pudiera llamar amigo.

.

Armin miraba el bosque sin mirar nada en realidad. Cuando pudo notarlo por fin, reconoció el barro en las botas de Jean. No había dudas, había salido durante la noche, y continuaba con esa sonrisa con la que parecía apreciar a la misma felicidad.

-Armin... Si yo llegara a entrar a la Policía Militar... ¿dejarías la vida de soldado, de cualquiera de las fuerzas, para ir conmigo? -Armin lo miró confundido. ¿De eso se trataba? ¿De nuevo aquellos delirios con la muralla de Shina?

-Pues... Quisiera ver que llegarás hasta donde quieres llegar... Pero yo no quiero retractarme de mi decisión. Quiero estar en la patrulla de reconocimiento.- Jean volteó a verlo, sin duda enfadado.

-Entonces supongo que hasta aquí llegaremos juntos, porque yo no quiero ser comida de titanes.

Jean se adelantó al más bajo, no pudiendo ver el rostro de quien se le partía el corazón en pedacitos. ¿Este era el mismo chico que le había declarado su amor hacía quizá unas horas? ¿Qué lo tenía de esa forma?

De pronto Mikasa se acercó a Kristein, y habiéndole dicho algo en voz muy baja se lo llevó de allí, hasta más adelante. Armin enrojeció de la furia, pero antes de seguirlos, decidió mirar hacia otro lado, él podía resistir todo un día sin él... Claro, si el dolor que se le había formado en el pecho no lo mataba antes... Claro... Solo debia sobrevivir.

Jean y Mikasa consiguieron separarse del grupo. Él ya suponía para qué estaba llevándolo a un lugar donde no podrían ser escuchados.

-Hasta aquí está bien, ¿no?- se quejó- sólo tienes que darme un mensaje, ¿es así?- la azabache asintió.

-Diles que lo escuché anoche en una conversación. No hay malos entendidos. Esos son los nombres de los dueños de las cosas. -Mikasa le entregó un diminuto rollo de papel y dio media vuelta para regresar.

-Quisiera saber con qué te convencieron para que les ayudaras.- habló él en voz alta para que ella se detuviera- cualquiera sabe que yo deseo estar en la Policía Militar, pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué fue lo que te prometieron a cambio de información?- la pelinegra se detuvo sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-¿Es por eso que te arriesgas siendo_ el mensajero? _¿Sabes que el recluta muerto del que nos avisaron era el mensajero antes de ti? -Jean lanzó una risotada corta.

-Si puedo llegar hasta donde quiero... No me interesa cómo sea el camino que deba seguir. Pienso tomar los riesgos que sean necesarios.

Ella sólo lo escuchó con detenimiento, antes de volver a fijar su vista al frente, entre los árboles, por donde podía ver a sus compañeros alejarse con la caminata.

-Ya llegarán hasta donde empezará el entrenamiento. Será mejor apurarnos.

Jean miró el trozo de papel en su mano y lo guardó. Este era su boleto hasta la seguridad del muro interior. Arriesgaba sí, pero morir en manos de otro ser humano le resultaba menos aterrador que morir siendo devorado por los horribles come-gente. Aprisionó el bolsillo de su chaqueta y siguió a su compañera.

Eren aguardaba impaciente que Petra regresara, cuando ella iba a contarle lo que sabía apareció Gunter con un recado del comandante. Ella y Eren debían llevar un nuevo sobre hasta Shina, donde habían llevado al capitán. Sin embargo aquel sobre, igual que el anterior llevaba carácter de secreto, y nadie más que ellos debían saber que existía.

Eren acomodaba las monturas, mientras ella regresaba de ultimar detalles con el comandante. La castaña regresó igual de seria a como había partido. Montaron los caballos y emprendieron la marcha. Eren sentía claramente cómo el cansancio y el dolor lo agobiaban, a pesar de recuperarse rápido, parte de la herida aún le molestaba.

-Lamento tenerte con esta intriga Eren... Ahora, por fin podré ponerte al tanto... Y tú, también me pondrás al tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si...

-Bien... Esto fue lo que vi y oí hace un par de noches, la misma...en que mataron al recluta... Estaba yo acomodando unos documentos en el escritorio del capitán...incluso con lo ordenado que es, siempre me pide que revise que no se haya confundido con alguna cosa, y yo regreso a revisar todos los papeles que archivó durante el día: notas, cartas, mapas, tácticas, reportes de sus subordinados, y los propios... En ese momento, pude ver por la ventana cuando dos figuras se retiraban a lo lejos en caballos. Supuse que no salieron de las caballerizas, pues los habría escuchado, así que supuse que habían dejado los caballos atados más adelante. Lo siguiente que pensé fue que debería quedarme cerca para cuando volvieran, así podría informar de lo que sucedía al capitán, así que regresé hasta el recibidor del castillo y ahí me quedé. Los oí llegar a las dos horas, y esta vez fueron más descuidados, pues no se molestaron en hablar bajo o dejar lejos los caballos, y desde allí empecé a dudar:

. .

_-¡Idiota! ¡Eres sin duda el ser más idiota de la tierra!_

_-Baja la voz, Hanji... Vamos a despertar a todo el mundo.- Mike abrió la puerta, vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca. Cuando entró notó que a su rastro dejaba marcas enormes de barro y de sangre- maldición, tendremos que limpiar esto._

_- ¡¿Aaah?! ¡Tú limpiarás esto! Yo me iré hasta mi cama... No puedo creer que ese tipo reaccionara de esa forma. En serio creí que iba a matarnos. - Mike detuvo sus pasos y concentró su nariz.- ¿Qué? ¿Hay alguien cerca?_

_-No... Con esta sangre no puedo oler nada. Llevame ropa afuera, si no quiero ensuciar más será mejor cambiarme fuera. -ella siguió su camino como si no lo hubiera oído, y él salió del lugar. _

_Petra decidió salir por detrás de Mike, suponiendo que Hanji no regresaría. Sin embargo se equivocó._

_-Te ayudaré a limpiar de todas formas... Después de todo no quiero que luego me arrastres contigo si te descubren._

_-¿Olvidas que fue tu idea? _

_-Sshhh...-ella le pasaba ropa para que él se pusiera._

_-¿Olvidas que me arrastraste a esto porque querías encontrar al resto de los titanes? ¿Porque de tu cabeza salió la idea de que habían más como Eren en el campamento? ¿Porque pensaste que con mi olfato podríamos encontrarlos más rápido si teníamos al menos una prenda de todos los reclutas?_

_-Ara Ara... Haces sonar a que te obligué a ayudarme, además... ¿No dijiste tú ayer que esos 3 objetos tenían el olor de un titán? Yo no pienso dejar esto así nada más, ni menos ahora que tenemos algo..._

_-Sí, un muerto...- ella reaccionó nerviosa._

_-Sólo nos defendimos... Nunca hubiéramos pensado que el mismo que nos trajo esos objetos estaba enamorado de la dueña de esa camisa y no quisiera decirnos quien era. O al menos... Suponemos que es una mujer... No quiso ni decirnos eso..._

_-Maldición...-Mike se sentó en una piedra cercana. -¿cómo vamos a explicar esto? _

_-Van a encargarnos a nosotros seguramente el investigar quién es el culpable. Lo mejor será borrar cualquier evidencia._

_-Pero sabrán que fue un soldado, por la cortada de la cuchilla..._

_-De SU cuchilla... No olvides que la llevó para matarnos. Siento que la cabeza me explotará... _

_-Por lo pronto ayudarme a limpiar. No quiero empezar a dejar la evidencia esparcida desde tan temprano.- Mike se puso de pie y fue seguido de la de lentes. Petra entró por una puerta de la cocina, desde donde los esperó a que terminaran de limpiar, y el día ya empezaba nuevamente._

_. ._

-Sé que después de eso Hanji regresó hasta el sótano. Iba a cerrar con llave, pues había dejado que estuvieras fuera durante la noche, o eso le dijo a Mike. Sin embargo al rato regresó, diciendo que no estabas en el cuarto de planta baja; te buscaron fuera del castillo, y decidieron, como era de mañana, avisar al capitán de que no te hallabas en tu cama.

-Pero justo nos encontró al capitán y a mí. Y se le dio por decir que se había dormido... Debió ser ella la que informó que no dormí en el sótano esa noche.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir. Regresé pronto a preparar el desayuno... La noche se me fue en seguir a esos dos y terminé horriblemente cansada. Por suerte fueron claros en su conversación... Ellos mataron al recluta, y además de eso estaban investigando a los del campamento... Pero... Aún no sé por qué no estabas en el sótano esa noche. -ambos fueron deteniendo la rapidez con que sus caballos andaban. Petra sonrió- Eren, puedes confiar en mi.

El ojiverde asintió, y decidió un tanto nervioso contarle lo que sucedía entre él y el capitán, a riesgo de cualquier mala reacción de la castaña. El viaje sería algo largo, y tiempo para ordenar su relato tendría de sobra.

En tanto en el castillo Erwin continuaba analizando la situación, rememoraba una y otra vez el momento en que le preguntó a Levi si de verdad Eren valía para él un tiempo en prisión.

"_Vale porque así lo quiero yo"_

Erwin rió. Aunque su amigo tuviera el peor de los humores siempre sabía lo que hacía, y sin duda había visto en Eren un tesoro valioso, y eso mismo era lo que lo llevó a entregarse a la policía cuando vinieron por Eren.

_La noche le había servido a Erwin para reflexionar. Había visto a Levi besando a Eren, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Sería este un segundo rechazo asegurado, no podía acercarse de ninguna manera al ojiverde. Los pensamientos del comandante lo llevaron a las profundidades de su corazón, para escarbar dolorosamente lo que había dentro. Si, había sobrevivido con las palabras de un muchacho, que resultó no ser el dueño de esas palabras, y esto le había ayudado a formar un sentimiento más grande que la gratitud. Sin embargo la imagen de Armin era una fachada que durante años intentó aceptar, pues después de todo él no se permitía a sí mismo tener sentimientos por otro hombre, y esto con mucho esfuerzo pudo cambiarlo. Esta vez la figura de Eren no distaba demasiado de la del rubio, ni tampoco eran diferentes en su condición: los dos tenían alguien a quien querer, y ambos eran correspondidos. Instintivamente algo le decía que podía intentar, que podía esperar un poco más, que podría quitar del camino a cualquiera de los dos. Kristein no era un problema, era un engreído del que nadie preguntaría cuando lo enviara a cosechar papas en alguna comarca lejana, cerca de los muros; ¿pero y Levi? No sólo era necesario, era su amigo... ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así por alguien de quien sólo conocía palabras bonitas? _

_Erwin se desesperó. Había empezado a dar vueltas en el cuarto, haciendo sonar terriblemente sus botas. Un sonido fuera le hizo centrar la atención. Eran soldados de Shina. Se dirigió pronto hasta ellos, recibiendo apenas lo vieron una nota del consejo, con la orden de apresar a Eren. _

_"...para prevenir cualquier tipo de atentado premeditado"_

_Sin duda el temor que significaba aquel titán dentro de los muros jugaba con las mentes de los superiores. Ni siquiera presentaban pruebas del crimen, sólo contaban con el informe de un soldado, que detallaba que en la noche Eren no había dormido en el sótano, casualmente la noche del asesinato. _

_Erwin aspiró profundo el fresco de la mañana. _

_-Iré enseguida a traerlo._

_Antes de que pudiera llegar al recibidor, Levi lo detuvo haciéndole señas para que hablaran en otro cuarto._

_-No pueden llevárselo- Levi se cruzó de brazos mirando por la ventana- estoy seguro de que no tienen ni pruebas, y será un viaje de ida...porque no creó que piensen devolverlo con vida._

_-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Tienes al culpable acaso?-Erwin sintió su cabeza estallar.- Hay un informe..._

_-Ya sé del maldito informe. -quedaron en silencio un poco más. -Están impacientes, en cualquier momento entrarán. -Erwin se asomó a la ventana tambien- Les diremos que soy el primer sospechoso - el comandante se giró violentamente._

_-¿Qué? -el otro no lo miraba- ¿vale tanto para ti que pasarás un tiempo en prisión?_

_-Vale porque así lo quiero yo. -Levi siempre tan claro en sus decisiones..._

_-Una vez que seas llevado no podrás retractarte de lo que digas. -Levi por fin lo miró- Sólo...no les digas que eres el asesino._

Indudablemente no se lo esperaban. Los policías no esperaban que el comandante Smith les entregara al "principal sospechoso" del caso. Prometió que él mismo sería quien proporcionaría las pruebas, y que por lo pronto necesitaba que estuviera encerrado, contando incluso que había atacado a uno de sus subordinados el día anterior. Aunque hubieron varios titubeos, Erwin ordenó el cambio imponiendo su indiscutida autoridad.

Erwin confiaba en ese temor que había llevado a redactar la orden de prisión para Eren: los del consejo no pondrían tras rejas al que consideraban el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Levi era imprescindible en las tareas de reconocimiento.

Ya enlistaba su caballo para retirarse. Había hablado con Eren, ya había escrito la carta más urgente para Levi, y ahora tocaba encontrar a los culpables reales. Sonrió ante la idea de este nuevo trabajo, tenía que sacar del encierro a quien hace unas horas había enviado casi con rabia a las manos de los policías.

Porque era su amigo, y aunque en su cabeza rondaban demasiadas cosas, él no lo abandonaría, no lo traicionaría, no dejaría que sentimientos tan contradictorios lo dominaran.

Después de todo la tarea del amigo exige mucho, es más que sólo tener una bonita compañía con quien pasar el rato, más que un apoyo en momentos difíciles. Es amarlo, respetarlo, hacerlo sonreír, cuidarlo como si fuera nuestra responsabilidad, sufrir cuando no sea feliz y cuando debamos hacer sacrificios por él; y a cambio de eso tendremos la seguridad de que una persona que consideramos maravillosa no se irá de nuestro lado, no si sabemos cuidarla.

Se podrían decir tantas cosas de ellos... Y sin embargo seguimos quedando cortos con las palabras. En fin...¡a hacer y cuidar amigos señores!

**Bien...el número 11 ya... Queda poco para que culmine, Esperó no haber mareado a nadie.**

**Sabado por la noche y yo aqui... Publicando en fanfic :c me siento mal por eso! Dios! Estoy tan enojada...siempre cumplo cuando los otrow quieren salir, y justo hoy nadie puede o quiere! Vida injusta!**

**En fin, gracias por leer, gracias por seguir y hasta el siguiente capi! Dejen reviews... Si quieren x3 beshos!**


	12. Fríos e inocentes

**Capítulo 12**

**Fríos e inocentes**

Mikasa lo sabía. Sabía por qué había aceptado una misión que bien podría haber sido hecha por cualquier otro recluta, y que buscaba algo que a ella poco le interesaba; pero ellos la habían convencido porque notaron cuál era su interés, y ella se sintió peligrosamente descubierta. ¿Acaso él también lo sabía? No... Tal vez no...

_"-La investigación podría llevarnos a 'curar' a Eren...Claro que no sería de mi agrado, pero quizá tendríamos más, ya no sería Eren mi único conejillo de indias- la mujer empezó a pintar sus mejillas de rojo y abrir con fascinación los ojos, contemplando una vista que sólo estaba en su mente- quizá 5...6 hombres titanes! Todos con maravillosas características, todos guardando los secretos de esta rara anomalía...- Mikasa observó a su superior divagar en sus pensamientos, pero por decirlo de algún modo, habia tocado una fibra sensible. Eren sin duda necesitaba salir de aquella situación, aunque pudiera ser un arma a favor de la humanidad también podía destruirlo por dentro, fragmentar su alma, y quien sabe...tal vez hasta olvidaría que es humano. Eren era su familia, su persona más preciada, y lo que más quería proteger. _

_Con su siempre inmutable semblante contestó, mientras la mujer de lentes y cabello recogido continuaba fantaseando._

_-Les ayudaré."_

La azabache lanzó sus cuchillas al objetivo. La luz cruzando entre los árboles daba de lleno en sus ojos, y por un momento se detuvo en la rama de un árbol. Ni siquiera estaba concentrada en algo, sólo pensaba. Eren...¿Qué estaría ocurriendo con él en ese preciso instante?

...

El mediodía llegó y los reclutas almorzarían en el bosque. Cierto castaño le daba vueltas al asunto de la oportunidad de su vida, sin embargo las punzadas de lo que le había dicho a la persona que amaba aplacaban sus delirios.

Los ojos de Armin en el momento en que le dijo que debían terminarlo todo no se escapaban de sus pensamientos. Era una estúpido. Sin embargo, ¿podría decirle que se había metido en una extraña misión secreta y que podía correr la misma suerte que el tipo que se halló muerto hace un tiempo atrás? ¿Era malo de su parte querer proteger de esa información a Armin? Si sólo no quería que se preocupara... ¿Era monstruoso de su parte desear estar entre los seguros si después de todo él quería que Armin fuera con él?

A varios metros suyo, el rubio abría su mochila casi maquinalmente, buscando alguna cosa. Jean mordió su labio, tenía que matar el orgullo, tenía que deshacerse de la idea de continuar solo, porque era algo que no podría hacer. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, puteandose mentalmente, finalmente se encaminó hacia el rubio.

Se detuvo cerca suyo.

-¿Se...se te perdió alguna cosa?-una pregunta doblemente estúpida, pero ya había salido de su boca. Armin pegó un saltito cuando lo oyó hablar, y se quedó quieto aún con una mano dentro de su mochila.

-Pensé que tenía mi cuchara...

-Yo...-se apresuró el otro- sabes que yo puedo...

-Jean, no.-esta vez clavó sus azulados ojos en el castaño.- Si después de todo voy a estar solo, mejor arreglármelas sin depender de nadie.- Jean enfureció. Estaba a punto de gritarle quien sabe qué cosas horribles, estallar y herirlo sin razón alguna, sacar toda la bronca que traía acumulada de años, porque ¿cómo, ¿cómo?! había pensado él que en verdad lo dejaría sólo?

-Ni en...-Jean se contuvo, rojo de la rabia- ni en mis sueños más egoístas...te dejaría solo. /arreglar!/

El otro casi dejó de respirar. Había estado tragándose la tristeza toda la mañana, y ahora las lágrimas ya no querian hacer caso, y estallaban de sus ojos, cubriéndose con el cabello. Jean se sentó a su lado, enfurecido aún, quien sabe por qué, quizá con él mismo, y con lentitud acercó su mano hasta la rubia y lacia cabellera, y lo acercó para que pudiera llorar.

-Lo siento...lo siento...

Cuando el rubio se calmó le preguntó lo que ya le había preguntado.

-¿Ahora me dirás lo que sucede? -Jean miró a la nada, así que Armin suspiró, y se puso de cuclillas frente suyo- ¿Me dirás? ¿O volveremos a pelear por algo de lo que no sé...?

-Tengo una misión... Para unos superiores nuestros-Jean sacó el papel doblado de su bolsillo- sólo tengo que llevarles esto. -Armin lo miró sin entender bien aún, pero su mente era capaz de formar todas las relaciones necesarias.

-¿Te ofrecieron un lugar en la policía militar si les ayudabas...? ¿Por eso me preguntaste si dejaría todo y me iría contigo a Shina? -Jean asintió- Pero Jean...¿has pensado en lo que llevas ahí? ¿Que tal si están buscando perjudicarnos con eso? A nuestros compañeros... A nosotros...-Jean sintió desesperarse. Él no tenía permitido abrir aquel papel, y esa posibilidad había estado en su mente desde que lo recibió.

-No...no deberíamos pensar en eso...-Armin clavó sus azules orbes en Jean- ya... No te enojes...

-Aún así... ¿Has pensado en tu propio orgullo? ¿No te agradaría más llegar por tus propios medios a donde quieres? -Armin acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del castaño, estaba haciéndole pensar, y simplemente le dolía. -Jean, quiero que me demuestres que puedes confiar en mí. Quiero que me entregues ese papel.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-¿No confías en que haré lo mejor para los dos? -el otro mostró los dientes. Casi presentía lo que Armin haría. El rubio suspiró poniéndose de pie- supongo...que puedes hacer tu trabajo e ir a Shina sin problemas.

Armin levantó su mochila y con una tristeza obvia empezó a caminar. Jean reaccionó a tiempo y lo tomó de la mano. Había colocado el mensaje en su mano.

Armin sonrió por fin, más tranquilo, suponiendo lo difícil que había sido para él hacer aquel sacrificio. El más bajo se agachó para ponerse al frente del castaño, le sonrió enrojecidas las mejillas y le dio un beso.

-No voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida por algo como esto. Llegarás hasta ahí por tus propios medios, no necesitas atajos de este tipo.

Armin enrolló el papel en su mano y lo lanzó lejos, quedando oculto debajo del manto de hojas secas del bosque.

Los reclutas volvieron a ponerse en movimiento. Usarían otro lugar para el entrenamiento.

-Pero Eren, aún no me has dicho que te dijo el comandante.

-pues... Me dijo que por mi el capitán estaba preso... Que tuvieron que decir que se puso violento...pero otra cosa me llamó la atención, dijo que sería conveniente...pensar en otras opciones, que tenía que pensar en otras posibilidades...que el capitán no era alguien con quien podría declarar una relación, confirmarla.

Petra miró a Eren y luego al frente.

-Es allá.

Eren asintió y apresuraron los caballos.

Petra continuó en silencio todo el camino. De pronto aquella historia de Eren le había parecido tan sacada de un raro cuento que se acercaba a uno de terror en el que ella era la protagonista. Había amado por años a un sujeto que jamás la miraría como ella quería.

No tenía nada en contra de Eren, o de las personas que amaran a otras del mismo sexo, pero...¿justo él? ¿En serio? Parecía una mala broma, y ella que se había preocupado tanto por esta situación, que había querido mantener el control de manera casi fría para no caer en desesperación, para no verse obvia, y ahora resultaba ser que tanto esfuerzo valía poco o nada.

Habían llegado ya al centro de la ciudad, y pasaron directamente a ver al capitán con la orden que llevaban de Erwin, como para darle una última posibilidad al preso de confesarse culpable para que su castigo no fuera mayor.

Los guardias dejaron el paso libre a los soldados, y les permitieron descuidadamente charlar en privado, sin guardias de la policía militar cerca.

Petra entró como llevada por un instinto casi maternal, por la costumbre de seguir a ese hombre por el que llegababa a sentirse extraña si no tenía cerca. Él se hallaba sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados, con el entrecejo arrugado, como si meditara cosas muy importantes.

-¡Heichou! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Necesita alguna cosa?- Eren se quedó en la entrada de la celda, avergonzado casi de estar ahí, sin saber qué hacer- le trajimos una carta del comandante.- la joven sacó de sus ropas un sobre que agradeció los guardias no sintieron cuando la revisaron.

-Petra, sólo pasaron unas horas.

Levi por su parte continuaba con su expresión de calma, pero al oír ese "trajimos" movió apenas sus ojos hacia fuera de la celda, donde se hallaba mirando al suelo el ojiverde.

El azabache tomó el sobre y lo leyó. Era una carta concisa, que informaba que había enviado a Hanjie y a Mike a investigar, que ese mismo día estaría fuera, y un par de cosas que tampoco eran relevantes o llegarían a sacarlo de allí.

-¿Te dijo Erwin por qué me envió esto? -por supuesto, el sobre no tenía nada que no hubieran hablado en la mañana. Petra no tenía idea de lo que traía el sobre, pero si creyó adivinar, ahora con todo lo que sabía, el por qué de que fuera tan urgente que fueran ella y Eren hasta allí.

-Supongo...que no era el sobre lo que debía traer. -la ojimiel sonrió a su capitán que no entendió sus palabras, y salió. -Sólo nos quedan unos minutos, no los desaproveches.- le habló al ojiverde.

Eren tragó saliva. El capitán había dejado la carta a un lado y se había sentado en el poyo seguramente frío de material. El ojiverde entró con paso firme, pero temblando.

-Heichou...-las imágenes de la noche anterior se le vinieron de repente, él ahora conservaba esa mirada fría que tenía generalmente, y de nuevo parecía no estar contento de que él estuviera ahí- am... Lamento que esté aquí por mi culpa...

-Sabes...que no es tu culpa.- los pequeños ojos del capitán se clavaron en él- tú no mataste a nadie, y eso lo sabemos...

Cierto. Ambos eran testigos de una mutua inocencia, conocedores de una coartada que no podían usar.

-Podemos hacer esto fácil... Si decimos la verdad. -el más bajo miró al ojiverde de reojo. De pronto se veía tan alto y apuesto, su cabello todavía revuelto y unas ojeras del cansancio de hacer el amor. Sin embargo no se creía capaz de decir algo como eso.

-No podría beneficiarnos de ninguna forma...además, alguien diría que co ntus poderes de titán me has hechizado para vencernos...

Eren lanzó una pequeña risa. Qué tontería, pero...se sentía bien escuchar que lo había hechizado.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Qué puedo hacer...? ¿Cómo lo saco de aquí?

-No me vas a sacar porque si lo haces te meterán a ti. Sólo espera, Eren. -el ojiverde volvió a mirar al suelo, sintiéndose culpable, si esa noche, si esa primera noche se hubiera quedado en su cuarto...si hubiera dejado sus interrogantes para otro día... Aunque, esa noche le había traído una felicidad desconocida. -Eren, olvida que estoy aquí. Haz de cuenta que tengo que resolver un asunto sin importancia.

-Pero...¿por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto por mí? Yo...no he hecho nada por usted, solo...sostenía su escalera...

Petra dio unos golpecitos a los barrotes en señal de que escuchaba a alguien acercarse. Eren se mordió su labio, sintiendo la fugacidad del tiempo, la mala maña del tiempo que se iba y que lo dejaría sin una respuesta.

Hizo el saludo al capitán, como buen subordinado y empezó a retirarse.

Los pasos fuertes del capitán y sus brazos rodeando su cintura, pegándose a él de una manera fuerte. Eren sintió su cuerpo más liviano, más de otro mundo.

-Me gustas...y no tiene que importarte por qué, quizá... No puedo decir lo que es, pero creo que lograrás romper la última capa.

Levi lo soltó, y mientras Eren intentaba reponerse de la ausencia, se abrazó a sí mismo, susurrando:

-Usted no me gusta, yo lo amo...y también confío en que lo escucharé de usted alguna vez.

Petra entró cuando Eren salía, y alcanzó a decirle que pronto tendría noticias de ellos, que esperara un poco más.

Levi dio la espalda, pero en eso, mientras miraba sólo su espalda, a ella le pareció oír algo, un sonido ligero, casi interno. El capitán lanzó un "sí" girando poco su rostro, y ella lo notó. Estaba sonriendo...pero era tan mínima la curva de sus labios, y tan poco lo que había visto de su rostro, que no podría jamás afirmar que en verdad estaba sonriendo. No lo sabría jamás, y jamás vería algo como eso...

Se retiró junto con Eren, que suspiraba a ratos y quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Quizá quiso decirlo, tal vez el heichou quería decir que también lo amaba...pero las palabras no le salían. Quizá hablaba de las capas con las que se protegía de los demás, de esas que hacen que tildemos a una persona de "fría", que no demuestra sus sentimientos, quizá...

Él odiaba la idea de que se quedara allí, pero no hallaba más que hacer. Y algo más, ¿en serio quería que le dijera que lo amaba? En verdad sentía eso casi aterrador, escucharlo por fin, un amor que quería pero que no estaba seguro de poder soportar. Era tan contradictorio... Sin embargo podía recordar aquella vez, aquella única que había estado cerca de oír lo que quería, y sin embargo tuvo miedo:

_Eran quizá las 2 de la tarde. La limpieza y el entrenamiento en la mañana tenían las fuerzas de todos absolutamente agotadas, y Hanji todavía quería hacer sus experimentos. _

_-¡Anda, Eren, no seas cruel! Hace unos momentos ya comiste, debes tener la energía para mostrarme una transformación, aunque sea una- le hablaba haciendo pucheros, canturreando._

_-Ha-Hanji-san...estoy agotado ya... ¿Le importaría que lo dejáramos para mañana? -ella sonrió como con lascivia, y entonces el capitán se acercó._

_-Cuatro ojos, deja de joder. ¡Eren! Te necesito conmigo...- al voltear el capitán en señal de que lo siguiera, Eren quedó ensimismado un instante. Lo dicho tenía que ver con una tarea, pero a él le había sabido a otra cosa. ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar para escuchar algo como eso vinculado a sus sentimientos? _

_Sonrió apenado a la Mayor y fue detrás del capitán. Lo siguió hasta la biblioteca, donde Levi cerró, se apoyó en la puerta y lanzó un suspiro._

_-Esa insoportable. -se quedó mirando a Eren un instante, preguntándose qué de ese mocoso lo había engatusado así. Eren se sintió nervioso y rascó su nuca._

_-Gracias, señor. -Levi cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos._

_-Eren...-le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El ojiverde obedeció._

_Levi lo miró de reojo y tirando de su ropa lo acercó a él. Tomó su boca despacio, examinando con los labios cada centímetro de ella, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda y su cuello. Lo soltó para mirarlo, para asegurarse de que era ese niño de ojos verdes. _

_-Irresistible...-Eren sintió el cuerpo estremecerle. Su voz le sonaba tan seductora que sintió su cabeza dando vueltas- tú...tú me..._

_Unos pasos en el pasillo lo hicieron recordad algo. Miró de nuevo indiferente a Eren y lo soltó. _

_-Termina tus tareas y vete a descansar, soldado. _

_Eren asintió, sabiendo que no era capaz de escuchar el resto de la oración. Temblaba. Temblaba con la posibilidad de que hubiera lanzado una declaración de amor... Tal vez no tan cursi, pero igualmente significativa. Tendría que esperar...aunque no sabía cuánto._

-Maldición...

-¿Dejarías de quejarte ya, Mike? -la tarde empezaba a volverse noche y los Mayores aún no acababan de interrogar a los aldeanos.

-Ya me cansé... No creo que encontremos a alguien que nos sirva.

-Entonces usaremos al primero que nos muestre mala cara. ¿Te agrada más así? -la mujer lo miró con expresión cansada.

-¿Podremos hacerlo?- dijo esta vez mirando al frente- ¿Tendremos la frialdad suficiente para matar a un inocente para que nosotros salvemos nuestros traseros?

-¿Un ataque de moral? Temprano dijiste que no querías perder tiempo en la cárcel...que aún queda mucho por investigar.

-Y así es- ella empezó a sonreir- odio nuestros planes improvisados...Algo suele salir mal.

-No seas de mal agüero. Si hoy tenemos el mensaje de Ackerman entonces podríamos soltar la verdad. Habríamos ganado algo después de todo.

-Si...sería lo mejor. Mi caballo se ha cansado y yo ya no quiero seguir preguntando.

-¿Entonces pasaremos la noche por aquí? -Mike la miró con doble intención, a lo que ella sonrió.

-No me jodas... ¿Cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?

-Me distraigo fácil, y más cuando se trata de ti.- ella sonrió, pero no respondió en absoluto, sin embargo, antes de que ella volviera a hablar él detuvo su caballo. Olfateó el aire y miró hacia una casa- creo que hoy podremos guardarnos nuestra frialdad para otra ocasión...

**Tardé, lo sé. La verdad tuve muchos problemas personales, y no es que me hubiera olvidado de subirlo, pero es que tenía tan poco ánimo de hacer algo...**

**Pues, el siguiente es ha el último capítulo. Les agradezco desde ya su apoyo como lectores y guías, gracias por los favoritos y los seguidores, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el último capítulo. Sin más, saludos y dejen reviews!**


	13. Final

**Capítulo 13**

**¿Casualidad o destino? **

Las cosas habían salido como salidas de la mano de algún perfecto sastre, de un artista privilegiado que podía crear realidad y fantasía y camuflarlos de manera única, perfecta.

Hanji se creía una mentirosa que decía la verdad acerca de lo que había sucedido. Erwin miró a ambos con una calma que no parecía traer consecuencia alguna.

-¿Así fue?

-Si...así fue.

Erwin se levantó de su asiento y buscó un tintero. Hizo unos garabatos en una hoja y se lo entregó a Mike.

-Llevalo de inmediato a Shina. El capitán estará ansioso de salir ya.

El rubio salió de allí de inmediato, quedando la de lentes de pie con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda.

-¿Enviarás a confirmar nuestra investigación?

-Claro que no. Confío en ustedes.

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa y salió, respirando hondo. Alguien o algo los había salvado.

Mike percibió el olor putrefacto de un cuerpo en descomposición. Un tipo que vivia solo y que comía de lo que cultivaba. Luego de preguntar un poco más, hallaron que aquel hombre había tenido una disputa con un vecino; con aquel asunto de que algunos alimentos escaseaban, algunos pillos aprovechaban la noche para saquear huertas, y la suya había sido una de las desafortunadas, encontrando este hombre como culpable a este vecino, y otros más de la aldea.

Sin embargo la disputa no fueron sólo palabras fuertes, se habían ido a las manos, y se sabía que luego de eso este hombre se había vuelto más agresivo con todo el que se cruzara con él.

Una noche, mientras protegía sus cultivos, creyó oír ruidos, y al salir a buscar al ladrón, encontró a su vecino, que según contó sólo vigilaba sus propias verduras. Sin embargo este hombre lo agredió, y las cosas se salieron de control, llegando a lastimarse ambos con un azadón que estaba por ahí. Nadie lo vio luego de eso.

Mike descubrió al muerto que se hallaba en el sótano de la casa, donde seguro nadie lo encontraria a menos que contara con una nariz como la suya. El tipo quizá no creyó que su herida fuera de muerte.

Aprovechando (más bien porque esa era la intención de buscar un culpable allí) que el recluta asesinado y este hombre pertenecían al mismo pueblo, Mike y Hanji "concluyeron" que esa herida mortal no fue adquirida en la pelea con su vecino, sino en otra pelea, en una donde un elemento más peligroso era el arma homicida: una cuchilla de equipo tridimensional.

Claro, quizá se conocían de la aldea, quizá el recluta salía para robar alimentos, quizá se encontraron por alguna razón desconocida y terminaron matándose mutuamente, aunque este nuevo muerto tuvo la posibilidad de llegar hasta su casa y morir allí.

Después de todo, los vecinos desde hace días no lo veían, nadie lo extrañó, y nadie podía confirmar si en verdad quien lo hirió de muerte fuera un vecino. Nadie podía dar una descripción certera de lo que sucedió con él. Era un asesino que no podía probar su inocencia.

Erwin no había hecho preguntas, sólo aceptó lo que llegaron a contarle. La de lentes volvió a sonreir, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo.

-¿Qué te sucedió Erwin...? ¿Acaso estas perdiendo la chispa? Aunque...hubiera sido único saber quiénes son esos nuevos titanes...si ese estupido mensajero hubiera venido a nosotros... Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de encontrarlos, estos muros no los esconderán por siempre.

Ni Hanji ni Mike supieron que Erwin había investigado por su parte. Un trozo de papel en la mano del recluta muerto, que nadie tuvo interés por revisar, le había dado la solución al asunto.

Era un papel único que sólo en aquel enorme castillo Levi pedía utilizar. Hecho de unas hojas que crecían del lado este de las murallas, muy poco conocido, y poco usado por ser de una calidad terrible, pero que a Levi le gustaba usar.

El comandante dudó de si en verdad se trataba de ellos, pero entonces recordó el informe. Hanji jamás aclaró dónde se hallaba ella cuando debía cerrar la puerta del sótano. Ella tampoco estaba en el castillo.

Sin embrago, aunque eran sólo deducciones, aunque las respuestas podrían pocos creerle, hizo oídos sordos a la verdad. Le había prometido a Levi sacarlo ese mismo día, y le había llevado todo un día a él y a Hanji y Mike "encontrar un culpable".

Salió hacia el patio y respiró el frío de la mañana y se asustó de que el día hubiera pasado así, sintiéndose de pronto tan encerrado que casi deseaba una nueva misión para pensar en los muros como una espantosa ilusión. Sin amor, sin corazón roto, sin destino que lo hubiera puesto en ese lugar, en ese preciso momento, en que el enemigo podía estar ahí, o en que el dolor fuera más fuerte incluso.

Los días pasaron y las cosas fueron tomando un lugar más estable. /Levi, luego de una muy preparada disculpa del comandante quedó en libertad, libre de cualquier sospecha, limpio como a él le gustaba.

Hizo a sus subordinados retomar sus actividades y aunque se dedicaba mayormente a seguír siendo gruñón y de pocas pulgas, aprovechaba cada momento libre para mostrar su calidez a él... Sólo a él. /

La tarde caía irremediablemente con un frescor admirable, y daba de lleno en los rostros de la tropa especial de Levi, que admiraba el sol ocultarse tras el muro, sentados en silencio y con una sonrisa de satisfacción; sin imaginar que sería una de las últimas ocasiones en que se hallarían juntos y recibirían una bella tarde como aquella.

En el campamento Connie y Sasha se codeaban quien sabe por qué, sentados sobre la mesada de la cocina, atragantándose con un par de patatas mientras reían por sus caras chistosas.

Jean y Armin jugaban un tutti fruti cuyo premio al ganador era siempre un puñado de besos, mientras olvidaban su tarea de acomodar las camas.

-Incómodaremos a los chicos- decía Armin entre risas mientras recibía su dotación de besos en el cuello, riendo por las cosquillas, mientras el otro lo acorralaba contra la pared.

Reiner hizo llegar una almohada hasta Jean, dedicándole su más fiera cara, de disgusto ante lo que le tocaba ver, y con un ligero sonrojo producto de la vergüenza.

La puerta que se abre y una rubia diminuta que se aparece, con una sonrisa, demasiado alegre para aquel lugar pensado para preparar para la muerte.

El rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa y salía, no sin antes darle una palmada a su colosal amigo, para avisarle que se iba, quien le sonreía amable a ambos, y que los veía alejarse, quizá porque la rubia necesitaba algo de él.

Otra rubia aparecía también buscando ayuda, acomodando su cabello y mirando hacia los lados, tratando de ignorar a los enamorados que se creían solos en la habitación.

-¿Te molesto si te pido que me ayudes en la cocina? No se me dan bien esas cosas.

Berth sonreía, feliz de tener una razón para salir del cuarto, y más feliz por poder dedicar su tiempo sirviendo a la mujer que más frágil le parecía en todo el mundo, el ángel caído de ojos tan cristalinos como el agua.

Ya en la cocina se encontrarían con cierta pecosa, que aunque era arisca a veces había encontrado una compañía grata en aquel grandulón de rostro bonachón. Ambas mujeres se observaban, retadoras, como entrando a una competencia silenciosa, en la que ninguna estaría dispuesta a perder.

Y ya en el cobertizo, entrenando por su cuenta, ajena a cualquier cosa de aquel lugar, una azabache lanzaba puñetazos al aire, ignorando además lo que sucedería con su ser más preciado, rogando que el tiempo pase rápido para poder verlo pronto.

Erwin en su escritorio, haciendo planos y planos, poniéndole nombre y número a su nueva misión, a su siguiente paso. Intentando olvidar aquello que podría hacerle mal, reconociendo que su destino estaba en trazar las líneas que debían seguir los que estaba a su cargo, asumiendo la responsabilidad de sus hombres, logrando los pasos que fueran más certeros para ellos.

Finalmente, Eren y Levi, admirandose de reojo, durante el día, para desahogarse en la noche, cuando todos finjan dormir y no escuchar sus desenfrenos y lujurias.

Eren al fin pudo comprender, al fin se le dio el entendimiento ese mismo día en que su heichou salía por fin de la prisión, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, como si hubiera sido torturado mil veces, corrió a verlo, sin poder disimular su alegría.

Un chistido y un "preparenme un baño" fue todo lo que se oyó, pero en medio del recibimiento, y de toda esa frialdad un papel cayó, y Eren lo levantó.

Un trozo de alma, aquello que capa tras capa cubría, había quedado plasmado en papel.

Eren sabía ahora, que él y Levi Rivaille habían sido destinados a estar juntos, a volver a encontrarse y a vivir este extraño amor. Un amor que le daba alas, que le hacia saltar a través de los muros y pasar por encima a los come-gente. Nada de que temer, todo por dar.

_Eren:_

_Supongo que bien sabes que no podría decirte de mi boca lo que quiero decirte. _

_Dije que me gustabas, pero en realidad te admiro por ti, por un recuerdo mío. Ahora pienso que fue capricho del destino, que nos une un hilo rojo y que no podré deshacerme de ti._

_Una de esas tardes en que fracasamos en una misión te cruzaste en mi camino, casi obligo a mi caballo a pasar por encima tuyo, porque eras un mocoso estorbando el paso. Pero algo en tus ojos, algo en tu manera de sonreír me hizo detener. _

_"Algún día pelearé a su lado" _

_Eso fue lo que dijiste cuando me viste. Froté tu cabello porque lo último que esperé fue que crecieras y siguieras siendo tan tonto como para desear pelear en la patrulla de reconocimiento. Me equivoqué. Y agradezco, aunque no sé a quien, que me haya equivocado._

_Hoy estas aquí, aún mocoso, pero a mi lado..._

_Quizá este encierro provisorio me haya afectado, quizá el tenerte lejos por tan poco tiempo me haya hecho sentir que me han excluido del mundo, más precisamente de ti, y es por eso que te dedico estas palabras._

_Tal vez por verte hoy. Tal vez por no haberte dado el beso que tanto quería darte. _

_Te dejó de tarea que te encargues de hacerme olvidar en donde estamos, que pelees conmigo y que me digas todos los días cosas como esa, con todo... Con eso que me cuesta decir._

_Es una orden soldado, ameme, y recuerde caer con cuidado la próxima vez._

_Levi_

Una sensación de plenitud llenó a Eren. Aquel pedazo de papel, que cayó por accidente fue a dar a sus manos, a las de nadie más. Eso le comprobaba que ese hilo rojo del que hablaba el capitán estaba atado firmemente, más allá de un primer encuentro del que nada recordaba, que bien podría haber sido otro niño, incluso uno que fuera comido por los titanes en la caída del muro, más allá de las circunstancias.

Su hilo era rojo, untado en la sangre de los amigos que les tocaría perder, de los familiares que ya habían perdido, de los desconocidos que murieron fuera, y los que murieron dentro.

Unidos, sin importar a donde vayan, a donde les toque pelear. Ahí estarían, uno para el otro.

~~~~~~•••••••••***•••••••••~~~~

-Ey, Petra... Tanto papeleo, ¿qué es? ¿Acaso es una nueva misión?

-Creo que si... Aunque no estoy segura.

-¿Qué número?

-57.

**Pues.. Si han hallado errores, los han hallado. Debo tener varios. Mil disculpas a los que lo esperaban hace tiempo y pude apenas ahora subirlo. Yo queria algo que pudiera entrar en la serie, sin que interrumpiera la trama original. Espero haberlo logrado, espero que les haya gustado, y mil gracias a los que lo eligieron favorito, lo siguieron y lo han leído. **

**En fin, luego de este capítulo hay un extra, que subiré en unos días, porque sentí que me faltó un poco más de amor entre Levi y Eren, que era lo que prometía originalmente el fic. Me fui por las ramas, y terminé aquí (además no quiero dejar el fic en 13 capítulos, pues...por una cosa mía xD )**

**Supongo que habrá lemon por pedido de Solenaru xD y gracias luna por tu review, casi me largo a llorar de la emoción xD**

**Mil gracias, pueden dejar reviews. Saludos!**


End file.
